Louds Trip : Un viaje fuera de serie
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Una historia que contiene de todo en una trama sencilla : Los Loud junto a los Santiago se dirigen a unas vacaciones de verano a Miami, Florida, pasando por varios puintos como Orlando, New Orleans, etc. Descubriendo cosas con el pasar del relato.
1. Dia 1 : El Inicio de un gran viaje

Esta historia, basada en imaginacion , deseo que sea de total agrado para ustedes, debido a que es mi primer fanfic que realizo en mi vida, sin mas preambulos.

La trama es sencilla, los Loud de viaje junto con los Santiago a Miami , Florida, pero con la consigna que este viaje guardara mas de un secreto.

Dia 1: El inicio de un largo viaje.

Era un Sabado cálido en la casa de los Louds, empezaba a salir el sol y por ende la familia sabia que tenia un gran viaje de vacaciones de verano a Miami, Florida. El primero en levantarse fue Linconl que al escuchar su alarma, se levantaba sigilosamente al baño y no causarle problemas a sus hermanas.

Mientras se vestía , ya tenia listo sus maletas y recordaba que Ronnie Anne era la invitada especial , la única condición era que Bobby también asista, por lo cual habia que ir a ver a los Santiago.

Lincoln en su mente mientras abre la puerta de su recámara: Mejor me apuro para coger primero el punto dulce.

Apenas abrió la puerta , pasaba lentamente por los cuartos de las hermanas, desde las recamaras de las mayores, Lori y Leni optando que vestimentas iban a usar durante el viaje.

Leni: Crees que el "trash hat" sera tendencia en Florida?

Lori: Lo que tu quieras hermana , sonriente sabiendo que iba Bobby con ella.

Pasando al siguiente cuarto, observa a Luna y Luan.

Luna: Debo de descargar mas Rock, sera un viaje muy largo y me volveré loca si escucho la musica campirana de Papa.

Luan: Ya no te quejes , al menos estare al lado de Linconl y le podré contar mis chiste, pero en serio? Ronnie Anne ira!?

Luna : Pues si, por que lo gritas tanto?

Mientras se calma le responde: Por nada, por nada...

Lincoln escucho el grito pero no le interesó nada, mientras escucha a Lisa , Lynn, Lola, Lana y Lucy conversar en otro cuarto mientras los señores Loud se encargaban abajo del desayuno y de Lily.

Lisa : Tendre que llevar una máscara radiactiva reforzada con plástico para no oler los "regalitos de Lily"

Lynn : Donde estara mi bate?

Lucy: En el piso, como mis esperanzas de sonreír.

Lola mientras se ve en un espejo:Me voy a ver hermosa en las pasarelas de Orlando.

Lana: Yo quiero pelear con el gran lagarto del pantano.

La señora Loud llama a desayunar mientras Lincoln deja su maleta en el auto , y acata la llamada , junto a sus hermanas.

Reunidos en la mesa , conversan lo que harán en Miami , desde diversión a montón hasta quizas otras cosas vanales.

Señor Loud: Apúrense chicos que es un largo viaje y Lori es muy holgazana para conducir esos tramos.

Lori : Papaaa! Ojala no me avergüences frente a Bobby, sera nuestro primer viaje, y apuuurreeeensen que hay que recogerlos!

Luan seria : Por que tanto apuro? Si Ellos pueden esperar.

Lincoln : No! Ella , perdon , ellos no pueden esperar.

Leni : A eso yo yo llamo un buen amor.

Todas las hermanas menos Luan , Lucy y Lisa : Uuuuuuuuuuu

Mientras todos terminaban de desayunar, Mr Loud subía las maletas de la familia al coche que le dejo su padre , y por ende ya se trepaba al auto , sin que nadie supiera del puesto dulce , Lincoln ya estaba esperando a su lugar a la familia , Luan espero hasta lo ultimo para poder sentarse alado de el.

Luan: Prepare un libro con 1001 chiste para divertirnos.

Lincoln :Lo que digas hermana, mientras contaba los minutos para ver a Ronnie Anne que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad.

Con toda la casa cerrada por la madre, ya era hora de partir y todos estaban en su asiento , eran las 8:15 y faltaba poco para ver a los Santiago a su casa como había acordado, zarpó el auto , mientras que Lisa venía realizando unas ecuaciones, Luna y Lynn escuchaban música , Lori llamaba a Bobby para decirle que ya estaba en camino, Leni realizaba bocetos de moda, Lucy hacia poemas , lo que no se sabe es para quien (eso de lo sabra mas adelante) Lana y Lola discutiendo por un chocolate , y Luan conversando con Lincoln , sin contar a la pequeña Lily que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su madre.

Luan : Por que invitaste a Ronnie Anne, si el viaje era familia?

Lincoln : Se la debo por haber sido malo con ella en un inicio, ademas ella viene a ser mi cuñada (sonrie)

Luan siente celos de ella mientras se aproxima el auto a los Santiago, que ya estaban esperando afuera de la casa , y con prisa el padre Loud los recoge , sube las maletas a la parte superior del carro , entrando al auto Ronnie Anne y su hermano al cual Lori lo sienta alado de el mientras le da un beso.

Ronnie : Hola Linc (sonríe)

Lincoln sonrojado : Rola Honnie , perdón que idiota, Hola Ronnie .

Mientras Luan se moría de iras , en regañadientes la saluda

Luan : Hola! Ronnie

Ronnie : Hola Luan , que tal?

Luan : Bastante bien hasta que llegaste.

Ronnie : Ok?

Y con todos completos , este gran viaje a Florida va a iniciar , mientras el señor Loud conduce hacia la carretera 55 rumbo al sur de los Estados Unidos, esto recien empieza.  
El viaje era largo, el tramo constaba desde Jackson, Missisipi , su hogar hasta las playas de Miami, Florida, y el señor Loud tenia todas las ganas de conducir a pesar de que Lori ya tenia su licencia de conducir junto con Bobby, aunque el pensaba que su hija no estaba lo suficientemente apta para poder conducir en una highway, corrían los minutos mientras las gemelas Lola y Lana se repartieron el chocolate, Leni empezaba a preguntar en que lugar estaban , sacando conclusiones que le faltaba poco para llegar (Pobre, sin pensar que son 5 días de viaje) , Lori escuchaba música con Bobby, Luna se empezaba a enojar mientras cantaban Happy Together de The Turtles , se puso sus audifonos para escuchar algo mas "heavy" , Megadeth para ser exactos mientras movía la cabeza al compás de la musica , aburrida se la notaba a Lynn escuchar a Lisa sobre las probabilidades de que sucedan accidentes en el trayecto, solo nos quedaba Lincoln y Ronnie , que mientras charlaban acerca de lo desagradable que cantaban sus hermanos entre risas, Luan no se la notaba tan feliz por este viaje, mientras tenia en sus manos una revista sobre 10001 chistes Latinos, se notaba más su incomodidad al arrugar dicha revista con sus manos, a lo que Lincoln le pregunta que estaba sucediendo, Luan se relaja y con una sonrisa en sus labios que se le dibujaba le comento que no estaba conforme con sus chistes y debía de mejorarlos para el y si familia, dejar a un lado varias rutinas por Mr Bean o Chaplin que le salían terribles , a lo que Ronnie Anne , curiosa por su charla entre hermanos , le sugiere que observe las tramas de MarIo Moreno "Cantinflas" o Roberto Gómez Bolaños en sus interpretaciones en la pantalla chica del cine mexicano, agradecida Luan con un toque de sarcasmo por haberle enseñado algo de su cultura.  
El viaje seguía mientras ya habían salido de la ciudad , daban las 2 de la tarde y casi toda la familia tenia un hambre como para comerse un caballo, avisaba el señor Loud que al primer restaurante que aparecía , en ese toda la familia iba a parar a comer , con una algarabía gritaron todos los integrantes de la van, haciendo que la pobre Lily despierte con un lloriqueo que solo de la puede calmar con cosquillas en la barriga.  
Acercando a una gasolinera , alado de aquella había un restaurante de comida sureña, como tanto le gusta al señor Loud, recordando sus tiempos de niño en donde lo que más hacia era comer bastante , sin pensarlo 2 veces detuvo el carro en aquel lugar.

Mr Ribs era el lugar donde todos los integrantes de la van se daban a bajarse de uno en uno, la primera en salir fue Lisa con un grito de hambre , luego todos los demás salieron con la intención de coger un puesto, el lugar se llenó en un santiamén por los 15 integrantes que iban en la Van, tanto asi que el mismo dueño del restaurante agradecido les dio la bienvenida, con un cálido apretón de manos, y a la vez caballerosamente preguntando a cada uno que deseaban comer.

Como siempre, Lucy invitaba la comida , ella no sabia hacer con tanto dinero luego de haber descubierto la cura del cáncer y por ende su premio Nobel de Medicina a tan prematura edad, todos pidieron buena comida, iniciando con papas asadas con quedo derretido al estilo Texas, con asado tipo americano como tanto deseaba probar nuevamente el señor Loud.  
La familia y los Santiago comieron tanto que el dueño le salió una lágrima de felicidad , al saber que le fue muy bien en el día, y en medio del silencio se escucho un hipo de Lola, pidiéndole agua a Lynn, negándose a darle , cosa que a Lola no le gusto , con una sonrisa malévola , rondaba en su mente que hará por no haberle llevado agua, dejando su bate favorito en secreto en la cocina del restaurante .  
"Barriga llena, corazón contento" replicaba Leni al haber comido el ultimo pedazo de pollo a la BBQ , la familia poco a poco se dirigía al baño, para que no haya paradas en el resto del trayecto.

Todos suben a la van , en el mismo lugar donde fueron en un principio, con la misma tónica de ruido que hubo, hasta caer las 4 de la tarde que salió el auto para seguir con su rumbo a Miami, a medida que pasaban los minutos los ruidos se convirtieron en murmullos por el cansancio de todos los integrantes, incluso Lori tomo una siesta en los hombros de Bobby mientras le escribía a su madre que estaban bien , en cambio Lincoln seguía conversando con Luan y Ronnie acerca de chistes , recuerdos y buenos momentos, hasta topar cierto punto del restaurante Mexicano (cosa que Luan no sabia) , donde empezó a sentir intriga por aquello que sucedió, una cara con pocos amigos , pensó lo peor al ver que reían sonrojados.

Caía la noche y el cansancio se notaba en el señor Loud, mientras escuchaba relajado "Tears in Heaven" , la familia se notaba con sueño y ganas de tener un gran baño, a lo que se detuvo en el Hostal "Cambridge".  
Con la familia bajando para descansar de un día agitado , alquilan un cuarto tamaño presidencial , donde 15 personas debían de acoplarse para poder dormir, todas las chicas gritaban al ver un cuarto con colchones de agua, olor agradable y una piscina en el patio.  
Lincoln sin pensarlo dos veces, fue primero a la piscina , quedando solo en ropa interior, detrás de el , lo perseguía Ronnie Anne, y los demás, siendo una fiesta completa con pizza que pidieron los señores Loud, para que los chicos terminen un excelente día .

Temblando hasta las rodillas , todos salieron para ponerse la pijama e irse a dormir, organizando que los señores Loud iban a dormir con Lily , Lola , Lucy , Lana y Lisa saltaban en la cama hasta que le de sueño .  
Luna y Lynn esperaban a Luan para poder dormir, pero ella se negaba a dormir con sus hermanas, pedía dormir con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, cosa que fue aceptada por Leni que le cedió su puesto y aparte dormirían Bobby con Lori, cosa que sus hermanas y hermano se empezaban a reír de esa situación , sabiendo que podía pasar.  
Llenos en el estomago y cansados, cada uno de los integrantes se dedicaban a dormir, los únicos que quedaban despiertos era Lincoln , Ronnie Anne y Luan, habiendo apostado quien dormía primero...


	2. Dia 2 : Tramo con Incestidumbres

Introducción al capítulo 2 : Luego de haber zarpado la van a Miami, la familia se envuelve en una serie de caos, diversión y un agrado que resultara incomodo a más de uno.

Rondaban las 2 de la mañana, todos dormidos los integrantes de la van, con la excepción de Luan que estaba despierta entre ceja y ceja con Lincoln por el lado izquierdo, por el otro lado se encontraba la dulce y pesada Ronnie Anne.

-Iré a ver una bufanda, hace mucho frio- susurro Luan, sin hacer escándalos, se dirigía la pequeña de 13 años a su maleta, sencilla de color amarillo y rojo, con un payaso estampado, en simbología que era de ella, saca un pequeño libro con el título "Mi Hermanito, mi dulce y amado hermanito".

-Que gratos recuerdos, y vendrán muchos más- rondaba en su mente esa idea, mientras observaba el pequeño librito, en el constaban varias cosas, desde una foto del nacimiento de Lincoln hasta la más apreciada por ella que constaba de una foto de los hermanos juntos en un concurso de disfraces que había quedado en 5to lugar, cosa que Linc la considero una ganadora.

-Emmmm , perdón Luan ¿Me decías algo? – pregunto Lincoln al escucharla hablar sola a su hermana.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no pasa nada- descartaba alguna anomalía Luan.

Crujía la cama, Luan sin pensarlo dos veces guarda su libro nuevamente y se acuesta a dormir entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, con la consigna de "dormir mejor", un ronquido lanzaba el Sr Loud, cansado de más de 10 horas de viaje.

-No veo absolutamente nada sin mis lentes, ayúdame Edison- susurraba Lisa rumbo al baño, mientras se había golpeado con una gaveta que quedaba diagonal al baño, sin contar a Leni que había caído de su cama, aun así seguía durmiendo, roncando como una retroexcavadora retorcida.

La noche de consumía y el sueño se reconcilió con Luan y los demas, hasta pasada las 7:30 de la mañana.

-¡Niiiiiiños, a levaaaaaaantaaaaaarse! Gritaba la Sra Loud para que se puedan levantar, arreglarse y poder desayunar.

-¡Buenos días mi princesa!- saludaba Bobby a Lori junto con un beso indiscreto que sonó en todo el cuarto, cosa que nunca lo habían realizado.

-¡Qué asco!- replicaban los más pequeños, se vio de forma asquerosa para ellos, empezando por Lana que odia ese tipo de cosas, mientras Luna escuchaba Iron Maiden para empezar la mañana.

-No tengo señal, ¿Ahora como me podre informar de las noticas mundiales?- Lisa se quejaba por no tener señal para que la casa se limpié automáticamente por medio de un sistema que ella instaló.

-¡Paaaaapaaaaa! - replicaba Lola mientras buscaba su tiara con ira al saber que sin ella, no saldría a ningún lado en alusión de que ella es la "princesa" de la familia, Lucy estaba fascinada de una fosa común que había afuera del hostal y por ende quería observarlo más de cerca -¡Perturbadoramente hermoso!- comentaba como si nada acerca de la fosa.

-¡Y estas son todas las mañanas de mi vida! - explicaba Lincoln a Ronnie acerca de todas sus mañanas en su familia, entre risas y maromas , la única que no gustaba esto era a Luan que no les despegaba un ojo a ellos, finalmente los los señores Loud trataban de entretener y asear a la pequeña Lily.

Luego de un buen aseo , muda de ropa y un gran desayuno basado en huevos revueltos, tocino , jugo y mantequilla derretida en un pan, el viaje estaba listo para volver a su rumbo, recordando que ya estaban en Montgomery, Alabama luego de haber salido ese mismo día del Missisipi , sin rodeos ni tramas subieron las maletas.

-¡Vamos todo en los mismos lugares de siempre!- expresaba el Sr Loud, además explicaba a todos los integrantes que el destino final era Miami, aunque recalco que otra buena idea era quedarse un poco en Orlando.

-¡Queremos diversión, queremos diversión!- repetían todos en la van como muestra de protesta, cosa que fue aprobado por los padres de la numerosa familia, el Sr Loud, sin mas preámbulo encendio la van y empezaron a moverse, dejando atrás ese hostal.

-¡Sera un clima para no olvidar, el termostato da los 38 grados centígrados en la cálida Alabama!- explicaba Lisa con argumentos científicos, para la ocasión el Sr Loud había puesto en su radio del año 90 un casete de Lynyrd Skynyrd con su famoso "Sweet Home Alabama".

-¡Papaaaaaa que rock más viejo y cursi!- replicaba Luna, ademas que ese rock no era su tipo, como siempre las gemelas Lola y Lana discutiendo por comida , esta vez por una coca cola en tan sofocante calor , Bobby soplaba con una camiseta a Lori , Lynn junto a Leni , Lucy y Lisa compartían un ventilador que había guardado en su maleta "por si las dudas" uno de sus presentimientos, como era el calor de sur de Alabama.

-¡Que calor mas intenso!- exclamaban Linconl y Ronnie Anne , que se bañaban en su propio sudor por el calor que hacía, Luan quiso pasarse de lista al echarle un poco de agua a ella, claro error con su mala puntería darle a Lincoln.

-¡Pero qué te pasa Luan, estas loca?!- reaccionaba Lincoln algo enojado y reclamando porque lo había hecho.

-"Una broma para romper el calor"- explico Luan, lo que soltó una sonrisa Ronnie por un chiste aun así malo, le agradaba y comentaba que es una gran comediante.

Luan se sorprendió, sintiéndose agradecida por el cumplido y a la vez ira por lo que significaba ella para su hermano, a razón de ser "una linda chica" para Lincoln.

El calor azotaba los hermanos y la van no tenía aire acondicionado, Lisa no podía hacer nada, pues no tenía ninguna de sus herramientas y se resignaron a aguantar el fuerte sol, hasta que en cierto punto del carretero el auto deja de rodar, con todos sus integrantes entrando en pánico por la situación.

-¡TRAAAAAAAAAAANQUIIIILOS!- reclamaba el Sr Loud la paciencia que daban los integrantes de la familia en un viaje.

Llamar a una grúa fue la solución, luego de que se bajaron todos los Loud y Santiago de la van , se reunieron todos los menores en un montículo mientras esperan la grúa y llevarlos a la mecánica más cercana.

-¡Contemos Historias, contemos lo que sea!- proponía Lana, pues el deseo se le cumplio. Empezaron a contar anécdotas y fotos de sus recuerdos en la casa Loud, desde el desastre de Lori con una vasija hasta la pintura rupestre de un generador de Lisa en una pared de la casa.

Entre risas, una pregunta asalto la intriga de la ronda improvisada en ese momento.

-¿Te gusta mi Hermano?- pregunto capciosamente Luan, al explicar que los veía mucho sonreír, además de siempre pasar conversando, expresándose sin problemas, tomando en razón que se los veía tan juntos a través del viaje, fue tan profunda la pregunta que que el bullicio de todos se convirtió en silencio.

-"Una acción vale más que mil palabras" sonriente expreso sus sentimientos Lincoln con un sencillo beso en la mejilla, a lo que todos se asombraron, los Señores Loud observaban de lejos.

-Nuestro hijo ya está creciendo, poco a poco que vaya madurando- se expresaba desde lejos la Sra Loud con Lily, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, mientras tanto en el montículo Bobby abrazaba más a Lori con la idea que su hermanita estaba en buenas manos.

Lisa y Lana se dieron cuenta de la cara iracunda de Luan.

-¿Qué te pasa hermana, acaso no estas feliz? Preguntaban las gemelas Lola y Luna trataban de preguntarle que le pasaba a Lucy al ver una cara asombrada en su rostro, hasta que un sonido de un claxon daba a conocer que la grúa.

-¡Aquí estamos! – gritaba Leni levantando un pañuelo al aire para que sepan que la van estaba averiada en medio desierto, la incertidumbre rondaba en una parte del grupo al ver esta serie de acontecimientos , con el beso que Linc le dio a Ronnie, todos subían a la van que necesitaba una reparación inmediata para poder seguir su camino a Florida .

A 15 minutos del lugar del averío , existía un taller , pasadas las 3 de la tarde, con hambre y sofocados, la familia llego a dicho lugar, con la consigna que el auto este arreglado ese mismo día, cosa que fue desmentida por el mecánico , una persona de tez morena, con cabello afro, semejante a Clyde.

-La van estará el dia de mañana Sr Loud, tendrá que ser paciente, yo le sugiero que vaya al hostal de aquí cerca, en el desierto hace frio y no creo que nadie quiera pescar un resfriado- comentaba el mecánico, cosa que el viaje tenia que esperar mas.

El señor Loud opto por caminar 2 millas con la familia hasta el hostal hasta la hora que se acordó con el mecánico, llamado Hostal "Line of the Truth" , irónico nombre para un hostal, donde sintieron alivio al sentir sus cuerpos aire acondicionado.

-¡Que delicia!- exclamaba Lori mientras se acostaba en el piso.

-¡Delicioso aire, me siento un pingüino feliz!- Luan aludía a su alivio. Los demás se dirigían al cuarto asignado con las pocas maletas que sacaron de la van, para poder bajar a comer algo que venía por invitación de la casa al ser clientes en "gran proporción" con papas picantes y una serie de platos que hacen de Alabama "una comida picante".

Bajo el ritmo de "Upton Girl"en el hostal, Luna se puso los audífonos nuevamente , empezó a ordenar su ropa, topando con la maleta de Luan, observando de lejos un pequeño libro que salió de la maleta, pero no le presto tanta atención por que seguía ordenando lo suyo , moviendo su cabeza con "Hangar 18".

-Hora de tu baño, lindura.- comentaban los señores Loud al llevar a bañar a Lily para que pueda descansar , mientras que los demás pudieran arreglarse poco a poco para poder llegar al "lobby" y poder comer en familia, con la intriga de algunas hermanas de lo que había sucedido en aquel montículo de arena.

Bobby le relataba a Lori, Leni y Lisa, siendo la ultima la más atenta por la información que le estaba dando acerca de la cultura Mexicana, desde los lugares más emblemáticos hasta los más desagradables, sin contar la cultura latina en general que les interesaba saber.

Una vez ordenado todo, bajaron a comer, un buen almuerzo, la paz reinó en la mesa al comer todo el grupo, hasta que daban las 4:30 de la tarde, todos bien comidos se dirigieron al cuarto.

-Vamos a ver un gran programa de la televisión mexicana- decía Bobby con la intención de que escuchen acerca de su cultura, sino que también vean una de las series más emblemáticas de México, "El Chavo del Ocho", donde toda la familia reía sin parar. Por suerte el programa estaba en inglés y todos pudieron entender, rieron sin parar hasta caer la noche, 7 de la noche siendo exactos donde Lincoln solo quería leer historietas, acompañado por Ronnie, todas las hermanas aún seguían viendo el programa , la más hilarante fue Lucy que no paraba de reír , como nunca se la veía así.

Fue una buena noche, aunque los señores Loud fueron tumbados por un cansancio indiscutible por cuidar a Lily y compañía, pero los demás aún seguían despiertos, una hamburguesa pidió cada integrante nuevamente a costas del dinero de Lisa.

Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se iba a dormir, con el tiempo habiendo pasado tan rápido, solo quedaba Linc, Lucy, Ronnie , Luan , Leni y Lana para contar historias de terror en una noche fría que iba a ser inolvidable para todos.


	3. Dia 3: Una historia detras de otra

-Nos veremos envueltos en una serie de acontecimientos que poco a poco tomaran forma a la historia, de acuerdo a los días, se descubrirán cosas, se vivirán anécdotas y diversión total para la familia y sus invitados, donde el objetivo principal de la trama es viajar y divertirse por las playas de Miami.-

Capítulo 3: Una historia detrás de otra.

Arreaba la media noche, pero eso no impedía que este despierta parte de la familia contando historias de terror que hagan saltar del susto a cualquiera.

-Y entonces, el hombre errante jadeaba, sonaba como tos de caballo enfermo, insaciable por buscar más víctimas- relataba Lucy varias historias de ultratumba, en especial de un funerario que y las metía con las víctimas a las que irrumpían en su cementerio.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaban en una almohada Luan, Lincoln y Leni, se les notaba el miedo que les había dado la muy buena historia... pero y Ronnie? Estaba tan sonriente como siempre, al parecer no le afecto en nada "el mejor arsenal en historias de horror" que tenía Lucy en su repertorio, a los que todos quedaron atónitos a la valentía que tenía la chica, incluso Lincoln aún tenía miedo luego del macabro desenlace.

-Jejejeje, buena historia, me gusto. Aunque la mía es mejor, te lo aseguro- con una sonrisa fría afirmaba Ronnie al decir que la que iba a relatar iba a ser más escalofriante y tenebrosa.

-¿Apostamos algo?- comentaba Lucy.

-Emmmmmmmm, ¿Qué te parece si el ganador se come la mitad del desayuno del otro al día siguiente, contando que se puede pedir lo que se desee del menú?- lanzaba su tentadora propuesta, cosa que Lucy no lo pensó 2 veces y con un estrecho apretón de manos, las historias iban a ser relatadas justamente a las 12:45, hora exacta para un "peso pesado" en historias de terror.

-Empieza tú, deseo ver el calibre de tu historia- cedía Ronnie Anne la iniciativa a Lucy con la intención de que historia podría relatar, realizando una interpretación acerca de su historia favorita, "Un Verano en Knoxville", acerca de un asesino que no tenía piedad con sus víctimas al momento de cercenar su cuerpo.

-El joven Jack buscaba insaciablemente a Devi, con una hacha manchada de sangre, pues huía del asesino que sufría de bullyng en el campamento Knoxville, la policía no llegaba, y el chico se acercaba…..- relataba Lucy de una manera tan singular, con sonidos incluidos y una cara que el final no iba a ser feliz.

-¡Ya no, ya no! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar!- comentaba Leni con el deseo de no escuchar más, además de Lisa tener una manta en su cabeza.

-Muy bien Lucy, que gran historia, te felicito, pero creo que me toca a mí.- comentaba Ronnie Anne en perspectiva mientras aplaudía el monólogo que dio con su resumen, aunque con una sonrisa demostraba que tenía algo mejor.

-Lincoln ¿Puedes tenerme esta linterna diagonal a mi cara?- pedía Ronnie para poder redactar una buena, donde desempolvaba una pequeña leyenda mexicana, donde un jinete de la época del anexo de Texas con Estados Unidos, bajo juramento prometió en medio de la turba norteamericana matar a todo aquel blanco americano que quiera profanar nuevamente su tierra antes de ser asesinado por un blanco de nombre desconocido que no se podía mencionar jamás, por represalias del jinete hacia este hombre.

-Bajo este testamento, en pacto con Lucifer, que todo aquel que pronuncie tu apellido. ¡Blanco de mierda! Vendré desde lo más oscuro de las tinieblas para cobrar mi venganza!- relataba el juramento que había dado el jinete.

-¿Cuál es el apellido prohibido?- preguntaban Leni, Lisa, Lincoln cual era el "apellido prohibido" con la sensatez de que Ronnie lo revele.

-"Mor-Gan", pero cuidado se les aparece el jinete…..- con una carita sonriente afirmaba el "apellido prohibido!, siendo Luan la primera en nombrarlo con la intención de bromear sin miedo de la historia, le siguió Leni y Lucy , excluyendo a Lisa por el miedo que le hacían temblar las rodillas.

Pasaban los minutos y absolutamente no pasaba nada, hasta que de repente una sombra aparecía detrás de Luan, asustando a las demás integrantes que habían escuchado el tenebroso relato.

-Lu..Lu…Lu…Luaaan…, detrás de ti.- con un dedo tembloroso señalaba Lisa que gire un poco la cabeza a Luan.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Luan mientras seguía burlándose de la historia.

-¿Quieeeen fue el que nombro a Hanks Morgan?- preguntaba una sombra, con voz jadeante y con un objeto no identificado en la mano derecha, con ganas de abalanzarse a todos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Luan grito tan apabullante que de la risa, paso al llanto, a la desesperación, pues el fantasma del relato de Ronnie, sin contar el miedo que tenían las demás chicas, despertando a toda la familia de un salto.

-¿! Carajo, que ha pasado aquí!?- preguntaba enojado el Sr Loud por haber hecho tremendo escándalo en medio de la noche , sumado al llanto de Lily por haberla despertado de una manera tan trivial, sin contar todos los demás que habían despertado con una incertidumbre. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Jajajajajaja, estuvo bueno eso!- se escuchaban unas carcajadas debajo de la cama de las gemelas Lana y Lola que no salían del asombro por los gritos, una persona jadeando con un disfraz del viejo oeste, salía de su escondite.

-¡Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió Ronnie, muy bien!- afirmaba Bobby mientras felicitaba a su hermana con un apretón de manos, todo este tiempo el del disfraz era Bobby, que ayudaba la treta de su hermana, y lo logro, asustando a toda la familia, en complicidad de Luan que aún no podía recuperar la tranquilidad.

-Reconozco que fue una gran historia, felicidades, te ganaste medio desayuno de mi parte- comentaba Lucy mientras esctrechaba su mano con Ronnie al reconocer su rotunda victoria y por ende, su desayuno.

-¡Ya suficiente! ¡Todos se van a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo y tienen que tener muchas energías para poder llevarlo adelante!- fue un mensaje sencillo y claro que dejaba la Sra Loud y seguir con el largo trayecto que lamentablemente por una falla mecánica , se retrasaba el rumbo de los Loud's y compañía.

Pasaron los minutos, pero Lincoln y Luan no podían dormir por las historias de terror, mientras que Ronnie y los demás ya descansaban, todo en silencio y nadie que molestara.

-Lincoln, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Luan propuso seguir la conversación.

-Claro que puedes- afirmaba Linc al darle la pauta a su hermana para preguntar lo que deseara.

-¿A ti te gusta Ronnie Anne, que te gusta de ella?- preguntaba mientras que Lincoln estaba decidido a una respuesta.

-Deseo que guardes un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, la verdad es que si me gusta, y deseo en este viaje decirle lo que siento por ella, desde esa vez que me dio su número de teléfono, hemos estado mandándonos mensajes, con la consigna de conocernos más, y en toda su rudeza, hay ternura- concluía Lincoln al relatarle todo aquello lo que sentía por la joven Santiago.

Sin palabras quedo Luan, que pronto se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas sus ojos, pero con la sonrisa que siempre la rescata de todas sus hermanas, felicitándolo por ser un adolescente en crecimiento, y a la vez darle todo el apoyo que el necesite, de antemano agradeciendo Lincoln le da un fuerte abrazo, a tal punto que Luan se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Linc tuvo la iniciativa de preguntarle cómo le iba en su vida sentimental, enmascarando un comentario acerca de un chico menor a ella que le fascinaba , y no lo deseaba perder y sin nombrarlo , daba más detallado las características de este joven, y sin más que decir , Luan dejo en suspenso a Lincoln. El sueño acechaba a Luan, cosa que se estaba despidiendo para un nuevo día, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

-"Te quiero y no deseo perderte nunca hermano" – comentaba Luan entre lágrimas, luego Lincoln respondía firmemente que no la iba a perder, y agregándole un "te quiero hermana mayor", los chicos reconciliaron sus sueños hasta horas más tarde.

Sonaban las 8:45 de la mañana y los Louds revivían de una noche larga y rara, luego de esa serie de acontecimientos graciosos y tenebrosos para unos, además de algo incómodo para otros , se debía de bajar al "lobby" para poder desayunar en grupo, con el mismo desorden de siempre al solo tener un baño, con la cantidad de personas que necesitaban realizar sus quehaceres del aseo personal, a excepción de Lily que la tenía en brazos el Sr Loud mientras le cantaba una bonita canción que escuchaba cuando era niño.

Paso más de una hora para que los 15 integrantes de la van bajarán a desayunar con la consigna del coche que iba a estar arreglado a la hora acordada el día anterior , el Señor Loud fue adelantándose al taller , que se localizaba a pocos metros del hostal , y recogerlos con todos las prendas que le pertenecía a la familia.

Un claxon familiar sonaba fuera del hostal, con la clara imagen del señor Loud sonriendo, Lana fue la primera en avisar que la van estaba lista para zarpar a otro punto del trayecto, donde el destino final era Miami, a la velocidad del viento empezaron a subir todas las maletas a la parte superior de auto, y con todo esto, aproximadamente a las 12 del mediodía, el auto se aventuraba nuevamente en el desierto de Alabama.

"Sweet Home Alabama" sonaba nuevamente en la van, mientras iban por el largo camino que les esperaba, pasando por varios cañones, aunque lo que más abundaba era la arena y el sol, producto de estar en una zona desértica, mientras el calor seguía amainando a la familia, esta vez no fue tanto , pues se habían abastecido con hielo y gaseosa, el viaje seguía y por ende no hubo mayores anomalías hasta llegar a un hostal al cruzar la frontera con otro estado.


	4. Dia 4 : Un toque de Orlando

Desde que fue arreglada la van en aquel taller de un pueblo llamado "Springville" , localizado en el corazón de Alabama, no fue tan difícil el resto del día anterior para los viajeros, sin contar que Leni se asombraba por ver por primera vez un cactus.

-¿Los cactus tienen mucha agua?-deducía la ingenua Leni, cosa que Lisa le desmintió explicándole por que no.

-Que pérdida de tiempo explicarle a mi hermana , es como demostrarle a un ateo que Dios existe- refunfuñaba Lisa, mientras que las gemelas Lana y Lola tuvieron varias disputas nuevamente , un caramelo, quien se ve mejor, que atuendo se podrían poner a su llegada a estas ciudades , Lori no percibía a nadie por Bobby, que siempre la mantiene abrazada.

-Amor, que piensas que haremos cuando lleguemos a Orlando o Miami?, le preguntaba de manera provocativa en el oído a Lori. –Que es lo que no haremos, es la cuestión!- le respondia de la misma manera, con el encanto que tenía para expresarse con Bobby.

Lynn deseaba con ansias poder llegar a tiempo a Orlando para ver por primera vez un partido de la MLS.-¡ Vamos Orlando City a ser campeones!- gritaba la deportista a todo pulmón, mientras Lucy realizaba un poema misterioso , quejambrosa se notaba Luna al no llegar aun a la ciudad , además de haberse su reproductor de música, tenía que confinarse al "Dust un the Wind" que escuchaba el señor Loud a alto volumen.

-¡Ya quiero llegar para poder escuchar mi buena música, no este vejestorio que me hace dormir!- refunfuñaba Luna al no poder escuchar algún tipo de rock que le llamara la atención, mientras Lily realizaba palmas con una sonrisa en su rostro con su mama hasta quedarse dormida.

Luan pudo socializar con Ronnie Anne y junto a Lincoln pudieron socializar durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, entre risas por los malos chistes y anécdotas, llegaron a otro hostal a las 60 millas de Orlando, ya se encontraban en Florida, pero el viaje se detuvo hasta el día siguiente, donde fue una noche absolutamente tranquila para los viajeros.

-¿Puedes creer que solo he visto puro desierto Lincoln? De tanto verlo, me voy a volver loca! – expresaba Ronnie Anne su impaciencia por llegar al primer destino que era Orlando.

-Tranquila, ya pronto vamos a llegar, no te desesperes- Si, es verdad, ya falta poco- animaban Lincoln y Lynn antes de ir a dormir, sabiendo que el día fue largo y para el día siguiente iba a ser el primer punto "fuerte" en el viaje, pues estaba consciente toda la familia que a pesar de todas las adversidades, el objetivo final estaba muy cerca, aunque primero debía de disfrutar la gran ciudad al norte de Florida.

Corrían los minutos, no había que perder , un nuevo día iniciaba a las puertas de "La Capital de los Parques Temáticos" , Orlando esperaba a los integrantes de la van, una pequeña risa de Lily al salir el sol daba la señal que el objetivo se acercaba cada vez más, el entusiasmo familiar iba en aumento, tanto así que Lucy sonreír con mayor frecuencia.

-¡A Levaaaaaaaantarse!- daba la voz de orden el Sr Loud, aludiendo que no había nada que perder, pues todos se vestían rápido y por ende subían todo lo que necesitaban ala van por parte de Lincoln , Bobby y el Sr, Loud por supuesto, que les enseñaba como empacar bastantes cosas en un solo sitio.

-¡Disney! -¡No, Nickelodeon!-¡Universal!-¡Nickelodeon!- discutian Lana , Lola y Leni por cual parque temático escoger , entre las opciones se encontraban el parque temático de Harry Potter, Universal Studios, Nickelodeon, Disney, sin contar con el gran concierto de Slayer al que Luna deseaba asistir, el partido de los Orlando City vs Los Ángeles Galaxy que quería presenciar Lynn, Bobby convenciendo a Lori de observar los cocodrilos en las madrigueras junto a los señores Loud, Lisa deseaba con ansias conocer el Museo Astrofísico, tantas cosas que deseaba la familia en un corto periodo de tiempo.

El señor Loud dio la orden de bajar a desayunar todos juntos luego de una carrera maratónica al único baño que se encontraba en el cuarto "king size" , donde se pudieron alojar las 15 personas sin ningún tipo de problemas , en el cual todos iban a desayunar con prisa para poder salir más rápido y por ende poder disfrutar del día que les esperaba en Orlando.

Una maleta resulto estar abierta , cosa que Lincoln no dudo en cerrarla , pero notaba un pequeño cuaderno en donde tenía una foto que había desaparecido hace más de 4 años, constaba de su primer experimento a base de un volcán tamaño miniatura con engrudo especial aprendido por él mismo en "Art Attack" y papel aluminio.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tendrá esta foto?- se preguntaba Lincoln que mientras al excavar pudo notar un pequeño libro , con un título algo confuso pero muy claro a la vez : "Mi hermano, mi amado y querido hermano" , no entro en detalles debido a que la dueña de la maleta , Luan se acercaba luego de ser la primera en terminar de desayunar, subió la maleta con nerviosismo , con una cara sonriente la recibió.

-¡Hola mi hermanito! – Luan lo saludo con una sonrisa, pero fue se desdibujando debido a que aparecía Ronnie Anne, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Linc , inmediatamente Luan recibió una carga de ira al ver ese acto.

-¡Ay! Por que ella siempre se entromete en todo! En su mente Luan expresaba su ira comprimida, mientras Lori calmo los ánimos al afirmar que Mr Loud había pagado la cuenta y se dirigía a la van a conducir, que con esto, a apresurada carrera todos empezaron a subirse, esta vez con la suerte de Lucy, que le había tocado con suerte "el punto dulce".

Daban las 9 de la mañana en la emisora radial de la van , y los viajeros partieron hacia Orlando con el propósito de conocer tierras que no habían tocado en sus vidas, en una carretera que era accesible, clima inigualable , una brisa cálida que rozaba las mejillas de todos, los letreros que anunciaban las millas que faltaban , hasta que en un momento determinado , Lily comenzaba a señalar un letrero inmenso con un slogan , daba la bienvenida a los Loud y Santiago a la ciudad de Orlando.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- expresaban todos con un grito grupal celebraban su llegada a la ciudad, observando de lejos algunos rascacielos, casas en las afueras de la ciudad, etc.

El tiempo no daba para conocer completamente la ciudad, pero la importancia de los nómadas era recorrer los puntos y eventos que se iban a dar.

-Vamos a aprovechar al máximo estos 2 días que nos vamos a quedar, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo y hay mucho que recorrer - mencionaba la última palabra el Sr Loud que opto por quedarse hasta el día siguiente , por consiguiente que todos celebraron, Lily reía, Leni casi avienta sus gafas a la carretera, Lori le mordió un poco a Bobby, Lisa gritó como niña perdida con su inconfundible chillido, Luan , Lincoln y Ronnie se dieron un abrazo grupal que no se había sentido hace mucho tiempo en el viaje, Luna celebró escuchando "Welcome to the Jungle", mientras Lynn se puso la camiseta del Orlando City para sentir el ambiente futbolero , y este solo era el inicio de 2 incansables días en Orlando, que iban a ser inolvidables para una familia que tenía sed de conocer una gran ciudad.

Buscando otra vez un hospedaje, recayeron en Hotel "Pretoria", algo sencillo , agradable y sobre todo, barato , todo daba a ser un gran día, pero aun Lincoln tenía la intriga de ese cuaderno, no le tomo mucha importancia.

-¡Vamos! Encontre una piscina!- en precipitada carrera Lori fue a pedirle a las chicas que fueran a cambiarse , debido a que encontró una piscina en los patios del hotel, donde tranquilamente podrían entrar más de 30 personas , armando un alboroto en todo el salón, revolucionando todo el hotel con la bulla que es inigualable en los Loud.

Rondaban las 12 del mediodía y los Loud's y Santiago se refrescaban luego de un largo trayecto , la piscina fue un lugar para jugar y divertirse entre todos, a excepción de Lily que estuvo en una regadera con los Sres Loud, hasta que tenga edad y entre a la piscina de adultos , desde los juegos elegantes de Lori hasta los mas bruscos de Lynn, se apreció que se vivían momentos de felicidad , Ronnie Anne logró a base de tacleos acuáticos derrotar a Lynn y Luna en "Marco-Polo".

Lana , Lola y Lucy flotaban en el barquillo que había creado Lisa con cauchos viejos que había encontrado detrás de una bodega del hotel, Bobby pudo cargar en sus hombros a Leni , consciente de que finalizada estas vacaciones , debía de trabajar medio tiempo, Lincoln trepó a Luan y se definieron para luchar en el agua , fueron tantos los juegos , a tal punto de que no sintieron las horas, daban consigo las 3 de la tarde y el hambre fue el primero en avisar a todos que todos debían de salir de la piscina para poder almorzar algo.

En el lobby, lo primero en pedir por parte de todos, fueron hamburguesas, con un apetito voraz por parte de todos, cada uno se comió 3 "estilo sureño", tal como sentía con mucho sabor el Sr. Loud.

-Esta comida es chatarra, pero totalmente deliciosa, al diablo la ciencia! ¡Que rico!- expresaba Lucy al probar una de las hamburguesas que estaba degustando la familia, al igual que las gemelas , en especial Lola que al momento de comer no tenía una sola pizca de princesa, por lo que comía de una manera igual que su hermana Lana.

La comida había terminado, y la diversion seguía en la piscina, y por ende todo esto nos llevó a la noche donde poco a poco la muchedumbre caía rendida, lista para dormir y estar con ansias de estar en un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas y descubrimientos en esta gran ciudad….


	5. Dia 5 : Poemas, fotos y un paseo maraton

Día 5 :" Poemas, fotos y un paseo maratónico"

 **PROLOGO CAPITULO 5: A partir de este capítulo, ya empezamos a vivir los problemas sentimentales de Luan, además de la atracción de Lincoln a la chica que en un principio "odiaba", demás que tendrán mucha diversión por parte de la familia que se encuentra en Orlando con un día para no olvidar, puesto que Miami iba a esperar un poco más.**

El reloj daba las 3 de la madrugada, un clima frío por el aire acondicionado se sentía en el cuarto de los viajeros, todos se encontraban dormidos y listos para el nuevo día que se acercaba poco a poco, pero todos no descansaban, pues Luan se encontraba revisando su fiel cuaderno en el cual ha estado guardando hace mucho tiempo recuerdos con su querido hermano, entre lágrimas se percató que faltaba una foto, la del experimento con Linc.

Intrigada, se preguntaba donde se encontraba esa imagen , repitiendo varias veces que era uno de las fotos más importantes del almanaque personal, fue tanta la histeria silenciosa que guardó todo , se echó a la cama , levantando a sus compañeros de cama Linc y Ronnie Anne, intrigado por sus ojos sollozos , Lincoln le preguntaba el por qué había derramado lágrimas, respondiendo con dulzura que era un "flashback" acerca de un chiste que era tan bueno que hasta le saco lágrimas , cosa que los Ronnie expresó algo cansada que desearía escuchar ese chiste al amanecer , sin más que perder, Lincoln le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se recostó junto a Ronnie nuevamente a la cama, para reconciliar el sueño, igualmente con un buenas noches mi querido, además de un cuídate "RonnAnne", no molestó más.

De la nada, Lucy al escuchar los ronquidos de Luan , despertó repentinamente para volver a hacer lo que más le gustaba , poemas , aunque este era diferente a los demás, pues relataba acerca de todos sus hermanos y su comportamiento en general, en ello constaba todo lo que pasaba en la familia, más aun en este viaje que relataba por medio de versos hermosos los sentimientos , agrados y odios.

"Mi hermana comediante tiene un objetivo, conquistar a mi hermano, algo muy intrigante y subjetivo."

"Desgracia al no poder expresar el secreto, mi hermana me vigila , al abrir mi boca, todo se vuelve tenso."

Aquellos versos se repetían varias veces, 3 páginas había escrito solo para su hermano y lo que pasaba con Luan, contando también a Ronnie , considerada por ella una "competencia sin precedentes" , siguió escribiendo , dejando a un lado el "secreto de su hermana " , relató poéticamente el día anterior, desde el desayuno hasta la piscina , la tarde con hamburguesas y un pequeño paseo por el barrio de Orlando donde se hospedaban , conocido como "Huracán Cubano" por la mayor cantidad de caribeños de esa nacionalidad que viven por esa zona. Recomponiendo su calma , se recuesta nuevamente para poder tener más tarde un mejor día.

Con un grito reconocible , el señor Loud daba la orden a las 8 de la mañana a levantarse , como General hacia sus soldados se dirigía esta vez a todos , con la clara consigna repitiendo varias de que había que visitar lo que más se pueda en este día, el clima favorecía para un día en parte de los parques temáticos que ofrecía Orlando , ademas de los lugares que deseaban Lisa, Luna y Lynn, que con tono de protesta exclamaban -¡1-2-3 libertad en lo que queremos hacer!- , cosa que cedió el Sr Loud con la condición de que todos iban a ir en familia.

Se hizo una lista, al ritmo de "Living on a Prayer" , en donde incluso Luna le encantó esa canción que aparentemente sabía más de música que su propia hija, exclamando con un grito ¡Viva el Rock! , Bobby quedo sordo por un minuto al haberle gritado al oído, Lori se encontraba molesta y con un pequeño golpe le exigía que se disculpara -¡Discúlpate! - cosa que ella no accedió.

Habían creado una lista a los lugares que se podría visitar con un cronograma de tiempo, constando:

-CARTA ESCRITA POR LOS LOUD-

-Nosotros los Loud y Santiago nos comprometemos a cumplir esta lista de lugares por conocer sin violar el tiempo del próximo evento- constaban:

*Primer lugar a petición de las gemelas Lola y Lana el parque temático de Disney, puesto que las gemelas mueren de ganas por ir a este ocurrente parque*.

*Segundo lugar a petición de Lynn y Bobby (Lo cual Lori se puso molesta, puesto que a ella no le gusta el futbol porque "pierde la noción al momento de estar con ella"), por que el partido era temprano, ir al estadio Omnilife a observar el partido de fútbol entre el Orlando City y los Ángeles Galaxy*

*Tercero, a petición de Lisa, visitar el museo astrofísico del centro , aprovechando la cercanía del estadio a dicho centro, convenciendo a los padres con un agradable -Poooor Faaaavor- , cosa que nunca se la vio hacer, pero dada la ocasión, fue aceptada*

*Cuarta, a petición de Lincoln , Ronnie Anne , Lori, Leni , Lucy y Luan a Comer Almejas al Centro de Orlando, por su agradable vista y cercano al Nickelodeon Studios*

*Por último, Los Señores Loud y Luna se dirigían al sur de Orlando a presenciar un concierto gratuito de "Iron Maiden" , en medio de un paisaje romántico, recordaba el Sr. Loud en cuando la llevo de luna de miel a Charlotte - Acuérdate del concierto de Tom Petty en que terminó- entre risas graves se dio la agenda y sin más tiempo que perder, las maletas se quedaban en el hotel y la vuelta en Orlando , luego de un bien desayuno, recién iniciaba.

La diversión fue extrema, de lo poco que se llegaba a conocer por un simple motivo : el parque era demasiado grande para conocerlo solo en 2 horas , Lynn empezaba a preguntarse -¿Ya nos podemos ir?- a razón de que el partido del Orlando City, donde juega Kaka, astro brasileño , jugaba un lindo partido contra Los Ángeles Galaxy, sin más preámbulo, con la tristeza de las gemelas de dejar el parque temático , en especial Lola que deseaba quedarse para ser princesa.

-¡Yo pertenezco aquí!- exigían las gemelas Lola y Lana por quedarse en aquel lugar, pero no se podía, puesto el tour continuaba al Omnilife Stadium , a pocas cuadras del parque Disney. Lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Lola, pero a la vez agradecida por haber venido por primera vez a este sitio tan espectacular.

-¡Gracias por habernos traído, son una gran familia!- expresaban su gratitud con un beso y abrazo a los Sres. Loud que se encontraban en la parte delantera de la van.

Se veía a pocas cuadras el estadio, y Lynn ya estaba desesperada por entrar por primera vez a un estadio de fútbol y sentir el ambiente sudamericano de barras bravas, tal como Argentina, Brasil, Colombia, etc. En las afueras del estadio todos bajan.

-¡Que emoción, ya empezó el partido!- gritó fuerte la amante de los deportes que lo seguía Bobby y Leni con una cara de pocos amigos al preferir al fútbol que a ella, se compraron unos boletos para la zona general, toda la familia entró , todos se sorprendieron al verlos tomados de la mano a Ronnie y Linc , cosa que a ciertas chicas les disgustó ese gesto por parte de ella que tomaba la iniciativa.

Toda la familia decidió alentar al Orlando City al estilo "Latino" con cantos, saltos y gritos hacia los jugadores. -Ole , Ole , Ole , Ole, come on , come on- gritaban los entusiastas hinchas mientras Bobby se acordaba de su niñez cuando junto a su padre antes de emigrar a los Estados Unidos , iba todos los domingos al Estadio "Caliente" a alentar al club de la ciudad que lo vio nacer, "Los Xolos" de Tijuana.

-Que lindos momentos en Tijuana, como la extraño- comentaba Bobby con algo de tristeza mientras observaba el partido, a lo que Leni y Lori trataron de calmarlo un poco junto a Linc y Ronnie, que pasado este mal sabor de boca , llego el gol del local, la fiesta fue tremenda , con gritos el estadio reventó de júbilo -Kakaaaaaaa- gritaba Lynn y todo el estadio por el gol que había convertido el astro en los minutos finales del primer tiempo. La comida que pasaba, era aprovechada por los viajeros que comían sin cesar como siempre de las arcas de Lisa y su farmacéutica mundial, la familia tomaba esto como su almuerzo, pasaban los minutos y todos gritaban eufóricos que Orlando anotara otro gol, hasta que llego otro del astro , anotación que daba por "liquidado" el encuentro .

El partido termino, y con fortuna Lynn se encontró con su jugador favorito en el estacionamiento al momento de que los Loud se embarcaban en el auto, aprovechando el momento, toda la familia se fotografió con Kaká, y sin más tiempo que perder, la van prendía motores para ir rumbo al centro Astrofísico de Orlando, a lo que Lisa estaba completamente emocionada.

-Me siento tan entusiasmada, comparo mi felicidad cuando Copérnico descubrió la teoría de la rotación de la Tierra o Eureka con su experimento para el Rey- expresaba la joven genio, que no esperaba más para llegar al centro.

Llegaba la hora de Lisa, y estaba tan emocionada que empezó a comparar alegrías de científicos famosos con ella-¡Ojalá termine pronto el día! - repetían algunos hermanos, pero esas caras largas se convirtieron en asombro por todas las cosas que se encontraban en ese centro de investigación.

-¡Soy Marie Curie descubriendo el Polonio!- ¡Me siento en Varsovia en el año 1928!- exclamaba algunos datos científicos basados en su rotunda felicidad, no faltaba Leni que empezaba a preguntar cada vez que observaba un aparato o instrumento -¿Qué es esto? - ¿Para que fue inventado? - ¿Quién lo invento?- ¿Por qué se llamaba Bohr? - mientras Luan emprendía un repertorio de chistes malos -¿Que estudia la Barometría? Estudia a los barones, entiendes? - ¿Por qué Tesla llamo bobina a un instrumento? Acaso era pastor? Entiendes? - un chiste tras otro, Luna se volvía loca al no poder escuchar Rock, solo música de ambiente.

-¡Diablos, ya estoy harta de este lugar! -, mientras los demás solo se detenían a escuchar a Lisa todo su repertorio que tenía guardado al momento de explicar acerca de este centro astrofísico, pero no fue suficiente para visitar completamente todo debido a su inmensidad y el poco tiempo que tenían los Loud's y compañía para terminar con la travesía científica que daba terminada a las 6 de la tarde, justo en el momento exacto en donde las puertas del centro cerraban.

Terminaba la hora científica y el lugar final para la familia era el Port Vallesta, lugar para el resto de la familia que se decidía a comer almejas con langosta mientras que a pocos metros "Iron Maiden" iba a realizar un gran concierto en vivo -Por fin, llego mi momento- insinuaba Luna al poder ver por primera vez en persona a la banda británica, con música y buena comida los Loud habían terminado su trayecto , que aproximadamente había finalizado con juegos artificiales y la canción final de la banda "Run to the Hills" .

Una vez terminado el concierto, la familia con los estragos del cansancio que causo el maratónico día, se dirigían al hostal donde lo que más rondaba era el hambre para la familia, puesto que esta vez le dieron gusto a los invitados.

-¡Iremos a comer comida mexicana!- fue la consigna del Sr. Loud al motivar a la familia por conseguir buen alimento para unas bocas que deseaban devorar, donde los tacos y enchiladas fueron los más codiciados por la familia.

Terminado esto, casi todos estaban tan cansados que no alcanzaron a bañarse, en ese mismo lapso se acostaron y descansaban en sus respectivas almohadas…. A excepción de Luan, que observaba a Lincoln que roncaba como una motocicleta.

-Buenas noches mí amado hermano…..- fue el último susurro de Luan antes de irse también a descansar.


	6. Dia 6: Chantaje y llegada

Empezaba la mañana, aproximadamente a las 7, nuevamente como la rutina normal del viaje, el Sr. Loud despertaba por medio de un llamado general en tono amable y a la vez enérgico a los viajeros, pero esta vez con un mensaje positivo -Por fin hoy llegaremos a Miami, han sido un largo trayecto, pero lo hemos logrado- , mientras se escuchaba un estruendoso grito por parte de todos los hermanos Loud, incluyendo los Santiago que no escapaban de la alegría familiar de la numerosa familia.

Como siempre, el baño era el primero en abarrotar su capacidad al acoger a las 10 hermanas Loud que batallaban por lavarse los dientes , echarse agua a la cara, en el caso de Lori y Leni maquillarse para verse más lúcidas. -¡Dame el verme mejor para Bobby!- Insistía Leni al querer usar tal instrumento de belleza. -¡No molestes, déjame terminar primero que necesito verme mejor para ver a la señorita Coco Channel en su tienda!- insistía Leni con su toque de torpeza.

-Este caos se repite todos los días- insistía Lincoln a los Santiago que esperaban con mesura su tiempo para lograr aunque sea lavarse el cuerpo y arreglarse ,donde el tiempo era el peor enemigo para los viajeros, debían de bajar al "lobby" del hotel donde estuvieron hospedados los dos días que permanecieron , y arrancar lo más rápido posible a Miami.

La situación se daba a que en dicha ciudad iban a cerrar la "highway" principal que conectaba Miami con Orlando , el motivo se daba a las revueltas por los ciudadanos de tez morena que fueron asesinados por policías. -Hay que ser precavidos al momento de entrar a Miami, está pasando por unos momentos delicados- comentaba los Sres Loud a los chicos. -¡No tengan pánico, según mis cálculos no tendremos problemas y estaremos bien!- Deducía Lisa al ver que el grupo lo notaba algo nervioso, y a razón de Bobby , el ultimo en entrar al baño, termino con sus cosas "privadas" en el baño, se dio el desayuno.

-¡Cause I'm back in black!- cantaba Luna al subir sus pertenencias , mientras que Luan se la notaba nerviosa, pues le faltaba una pequeña , pero importante recuerdo en su cuaderno que lo llevaba en la mano, cubierto con su libro "1001 chistes para los viajes". -Aquí tienes lo que me pediste- se aparecía Lucy con su equipaje, logrando asustar a la no tan graciosa Luan, que con una sonrisa en su rostro leía algunos versos y bocetos que los había hecho su hermana para fines desconocidos.

Con un gran desayuno, el hotel "Káiser" fue el último punto de Orlando en su visita en aquella gran ciudad, pues el sol, las playas y demás cosas esperaban a los Loud en Miami. -¡Mama¡ Lana no me quiere dar mi tiara. Vociferaba Lola -¡Me la gane justamente cuando estabas con la pierna rota!- exclamaba la otra gemela en son de protesta. Aparte de Lynn jugaba con su pelota de tenis, Lori como siempre apegada a Bobby , Leni trataba de limpiar sus lentes para que "brillen más que el sol" , en cambio Lincoln jugaba un poco con su hermana Lily , siguiéndole el juego Ronnie Anne que por medio de juegos infantiles como "saltos de bebe" o "mira el carro" la llevaron a tener un sueño y pasarla a brazos de la Sra Loud.

El Sr Loud conducía bajo el ritmo de "When a man loves a woman" Linc y Ronnie conversaban de las experiencias con sus hermanas a lo largo de este viaje. -¿Recuerdas esa estatua humana que le dio un golpe a ese gordo por burlarse? - preguntaba con gracia, mientras Lincoln emitía una carcajada hasta mas no poder, Luan los observaba sin mucha prisa, con la suerte que también estaba estaba escuchando la conversación.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el "Loudvan" salía de la ciudad, dando un último vistazo general a la ciudad que los acogió por un corto pero divertido lapso de tiempo, donde se vivieron grandes aventuras y enseñanzas para toda la familia, pero Leni notaba algo extraño, pues Lucy escribía un poema en el día, algo que resultaba extraño en su personalidad. -¿Por qué escribes, si aún no estamos de noche?- interrogaba Leni a Lucy.

-Ammmm, me vino la inspiración de la mañana basado en la muerte que nos producirá el sol cuando explote- concluyó la pequeña gótica sin dar mayores detalles de lo que contenía esos escritos.

Aún más extraño, todo verso que terminaba, pasaba a manos de Luan, que disimuladamente los guardaba en su "cómic", llamó la atención la ingratitud de la "casi comediante" a la joven que se la notaba inspirada. Mientras esto sucedía, los Loud y compañía ya recorrían el perfil costanero de Florida.

-Según mis cálculos, por la velocidad que imprime papá con el vehículo, el peso del auto y las condiciones, el tiempo estimado de llegada es de dos horas con quince minutos y veintiún segundos- expresaba Lisa con argumentos al ver Palm Island, un lugar exótico de la costa americana.

Ronnie Anne se la veía como siempre interesada en los comentarios de Linc, pues era de todos los Loud's con el que más charlaba y hacia bromas, incluyendo las de doble sentido que incomodaba en especial a La "Pareja Perfecta".-Jeje, tu hermana sí que es tremenda- susurraba Lori en el oído de Bobby, cosa que hacía reír a más uno en el auto.

Leni llego al relax al ver que Lucy había dejado de escribir, aunque Luan comentaba una que otra cosa "secreta", lo que no sabía era que su pequeña hermana era chantajeada. -Muy bien Lucy, así mamá y papá no verán esas cortadas que te hiciste en los muslos- comentaba satíricamente a su intrigada hermana, que la encontró cortando parte de sus piernas en el baño de los Loud dos semanas atrás, la condición para que este secreto no sea revelado a la luz era que Lucy no comenté nada de su afecto a su hermano, pues ella fue quien encontró por primera vez el "cuaderno especial" de Luan, además de escribir los poemas que ella necesite para inspiración propia.

Todo se tornaba irónico en este viaje por un momento, en donde la intriga sucumbía varias veces, pero se desvanecía por el caos que provocaban los hermanos a cada momento, desde las gemelas Lola y Lana como siempre luchando por una cosa, Luna escuchando por medio de sus audífonos "Ranning Blood" , clásica de Slayer. -¡Rainiiiiiiing Bloooood!- cantaba gritando, sorpresivamente asustando a Lucy, pues ella estaba tomando una siesta.

-¿Qué operación matemática no saben los bolivianos? Sumar, entienden, entienden?- se la escuchaba a Luan con su típico mal chiste de rutina , mientras Leni aún no podía entender el chiste-¿Pero Bolivia no es una isla? Preguntaba intrigada, a lo que Lisa resolvió su duda una vez más.

Una sonrisa se le escuchaba a Lily, luego resonaba el Sr Loud -¡Por fin hemos llegado!- , explotando una alegría por parte de todos los integrantes que gritaban y se asomaban a la ventana a ver lo que les rodeaba, pues era la primera vez que visitaban tal punto del sur de los Estados Unidos.-Mis cálculos son exactos- afirmaba Lisa por el tiempo que habían arribado, a las 2:47 pm para ser exactos , donde el punto de hospedaje sería el hotel "Trapezo" , un lugar elegante a bajo precio para una familia e invitados que necesitaban un lugar espacioso.

Habían pasado 6 días, entre peripecias y diversión en el trayecto, además de la estadía en Orlando y un sinfín de aventuras en esa gran ciudad para por fin lograr el objetivo deseado en estas vacaciones de verano, pues la estadía en este gran punto del mundo recién iniciaba.

Los varones de la van se dedicaban a bajar todas las cosas, apenas llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel que notaba una elegancia con su color blanco y rosado en sus fachadas, seguido de su portón gigante , donde entraban las maletas y otros insumos de los viajeros que estaban cansados por el largo viaje , a su vez entusiasmados por los lugares que iban a ir, entre ellos la playa , un sitio donde nunca han asistido los Loud's.-Les va a encantar la playa, es un lugar genial- Es un paraíso sin igual- decían los Santiago al haber ya visitado las playas de Acapulco hace algunos años.

Rondaban las 4:30 de la tarde, por ende se sentía algún cansancio por parte del largo viaje que se vivió, el Sr Loud decidió solo dar una vuelta por los alrededores del Hotel, pasando por un restaurante de comida rápida para una familia que come vorazmente, a su vez seguir caminando por algún parque del sector para finalmente volver al hotel y descansar para el día siguiente, que a petición de todos y declinación del padre, todo el día iban a pasar en Long Beach.

Una gran aventura en el mar los iba a esperar a los nómadas, dejando a un lado los tensos momentos entre los hermanos, que vivían una aventura única.


	7. Dia 7-A : Long Bitch

Se escuchaba un estruendo al amanecer de sábado, pues la visita a Long Beach , una de las mejores playas del país, y quizás del mundo, estaba tan cerca de la familia.

-Según mis cálculos, hoy habrá buena brisa, seguida con un fuerte sol, sugiero comprar protector solar que evite los rayos UV, con una fuerza de 50 , además de nuestros trajes de baño- complementaba Lisa al compartirles a todos la información del día de playa que se iba a dar.

-No me preocupa el sol, ya estoy acostumbrado a ello- comentaba Ronnie a Lincoln, deseando tener un buen bronceado, pues él nunca había sentido el sol de verano en una playa, era la primera vez que 8 integrantes viajaban a una playa, desde Luna, hasta Lily que era la más pequeña, dado que antes los Señores Loud si habían visitado las playas de Rhode Island, en el estado de Nueva York, junto a Lori y Leni , pero esto había sucedido aproximadamente hace 15 años.

-No me acuerdo de ese viaje a Nueva York- replicaba Lori al no recordar absolutamente nada de ese viaje, puesto que apenas tenía un año de edad, mientras todo el grupo se cambiaba de ropa, esta vez fue algo más rápido debido a que el cuarto constaba con 2 baños, además de un baño extra en la recamara principal.

Lucy aprovecho el alboroto de la familia, y con un movimiento fugaz fue al baño del lobby a cambiarse, tenía en sus manos un lindo traje de baño color negro, que ella mismo había confeccionado, sigilosamente se empezó a cambiar , recordaba que había visto un programa macabro nocturno , en donde cortarse es un remedio "para adentrarse a lo oscuro de su alma", con la curiosidad que toda niña siente, lo hizo , sin pensar que Luan caminando a paso lento rumbo al baño...

-¿Quéee, Queeee? ¿Qué crees que haces?- deseaba tener una respuesta rápida al acto algo soez e intachable.

-Lo, lo hice por un programa que me aconsejo que "era remedio para el alma"- explicándole toda la verdad, sin ocultarle nada.

-Mama y papa no pueden enterarse de esto... ¿sabes?- Luan se lo restregaba en tono cauto y sarcástico, pues ella ya sabía del secreto de sus sentimientos hacia su hermano, además del gusto que tiene hacia Ronnie Anne, pues Lincoln al escuchar todos los poemas de Lucy, la condición viceversa, puesto que Lucy debía de escuchar a su hermano acerca de todas sus vivencias que realizaba , especialmente las románticas, pues Lucy es un gran cofre de secretos y de ella no salía ningún secreto... Hasta ese día.

-Ojala se me curen rápido estas heridas, no me gusta andar tan tapada en sitios tan cálidos- replicaba Lucy al arrepentirse de lo que había hecho por un mísero programa que no iba a volver a ver más.

-¡Abran la puerta que me quiero bañar!- era la voz de Luna, al no tener espacio en los demás baños, exigía que le concedieran el baño para poder arreglarse en un dia de playa que iba a estar colmados de diversión.

"In the Summertime" de Mungo Jerry, era la música que se escuchaba en el cuarto por el mini-parlante que tenía el Sr Loud cada vez que deseaba escuchar algo, se movía con alegría mientras cambiaba a la joven Lily, mientras Lisa creaba un exfoliante para su cara, puesto que no quería que se le arruine la cara de tanto sol, a pesar de ser una niña.

-¡Yo quiero la pelota!- Reclamaba Lola.

-¡No te voy a dar nada!- Se ponía más acérrima y negativa Lana.

Todos trepaban en la van, con la misma alegría que se contagió desde la salida en el pequeño pueblo de Jackson , hacia tierras cálidas de Florida.

-He sido algo egoísta, esta vez Lori nos conducirá hasta la playa más conveniente- lo decía en son de arrepentimiento al no haberle dado la oportunidad de conducir a su hija en todo el camino de la "gran carretera", y con una sonrisa acepto el reto, con la condición de que Bobby se siente en la parte delantera junto a ella, cosa que la Sra Loud acepto.

En sí , eran las 9 de la mañana, el olor a primavera amainaba la mañana en una cálida brisa que rosaba en todos los puntos de Miami, hasta recordar que estaba averiado el aire acondicionado de la van, eso no era excusa para dar este gran tour hacia las playas, empezando por Malibu, una exclusiva playa en donde solo las personas con bastante dinero podrían adquirir propiedades, sin contar con las ilustres celebridades que pasaban el verano ahí, donde se pudieron presenciar personas como Silvestre Mazzirrone, Pamela Jolie, y muchas otras más.

-¡Que paraíso seria vivir aquí- replicaba la señora Loud en la parte de atrás, recordando que en su infancia siempre jugaba con las muñecas Razing Malibu con varias amigas de su vecindario, imaginando un día soleado en la playa paradisiaca de Miami, con un gran clima que ella deseaba, ese sueño ya lo estaba viviendo, con una familia muy numerosa, pero en su rostro se le notaba alegría, tanto que una lagrima derramaba en su mejilla al acordarse de esos lindos momentos, a pesar de que ella ya estuvo con su familia aquí hace algunos años, pero menos numerosa.

-¿Saben nadar? Cuidado van a ser "Loud ahogados" , Haha , ¿entienden?- comentaba un chiste, mientras observaba Luan el océano y su hermano a la vez, que se notaba anonadado al ver reverenda maravilla natural, contando con las implacables olas, el sol que estaba en su "punto perfecto para un día de playa" como lo recalco Lisa antes de salir a observar las playas.

Ronnie también se notaba maravillada, pues era la primera vez que visitaba este tipo de playas, con ello se buscaba otra playa "más accesible" para los Loud y Santiago, que estaban ansiosos por poder conocer Long Beach, una de las playas más conocidas en el mundo, la situación era que debían de esperar un poco más a que Lori se ubique en el mapa, pues se la notaba perdida en este trayecto, sin saber que rumbo escoger.

-Coge la 9na avenida hija, luego sigue de largo por la calle Peterbury , giras a la izquierda y podrás ver esa linda playa- le decía el Sr Loud a Lori para que pueda llevar a la familia a la playa, puesto que el mismo Sr. Visito algunas veces estos lugares, incluso cuando fue joven vivió 2 años con sus padres en un departamento en el sur de Miami, por trabajo de su padre, que también tenían en mente visitarlo en estos días, pues el aun reside en las afueras de la ciudad, en una sencilla casa rodante.

Como siempre Lily daba la referencia con una gran alegría y sonrisas que dibujaba en su rostro al ver una cosa bonita, y esta no fue la excepción, pues la playa se acercaba poco a poco a medida que Lori hacia rodar el auto, se sentía aún más la brisa, además de aumentar la temperatura por el calor que acumula la arena , ahora quedaba parquear la van.

-¿Por qué no la parqueas en la arena?- comentaba Leni, con un poco de terquedad, a lo que Lana y Lola pegaron un grito de alegría al ver algunos castillos de arena que se estaban construyendo en el mar, Lucy se esmeraba en ubicarse en una sombrilla con sombra, lo que más le gusta en un día tan soleado.

Ronnie tenía en mente llevarlo a Lincoln a bañarse al mar, puesto que él después de todo se le notaba un miedo ciego hacia el océano.

-Veo que tienes miedo- comentaba mientras observaba a Lincoln temblar un poco, además de explicarle que no tenía nada que temer, puesto que ella iba a apoyarlo en todo momento para que no tenga pavor al océano, puesto que nuestro pequeño amigo acepto , mientras Lori apagaba el motor del auto, esto significaba que la playa aguardaba a nuestros viajeros.

Apenas cerraban el carro, una estampida de chicos , incluidos los señores Loud se encaminaban a conseguir un "puesto dulce" en la playa, encontrando un sitio no tan calido, una gran vista al mar y acogedor para 15 personas, con todo esto, se ubicaban los parasoles , 3 para ser exactos, además de una hielera con todo tipo de refrescos para los chicos, y cerveza para el Sr Loud , que le fascinaba tomarse un buen trago de Corona helada al pie del mar.

-¡YOLO!- gritaba el señor Loud, al abrir una botella de cerveza y sentarse a descansar, mientras todos los Loud y Santiago, incluida Lily se metían al mar.

Pero el único en privarse para entrar al mar, era Linc, pues tenía mucha inseguridad al momento de ingresar al mar. Tomándose la molestia del caso, Lincoln fue recogido por Ronnie juntando las manos para demostrar que el no estaba solo, cosa que despertó la ira silenciosa de Luan al verlos de lejos que llegaban al punto donde se encontraban todos los hermanos con Bobby incluido.

-¿Qué hace esa "bitch" agarrándole la mano a Linc? ¡CARAJO!- replicaba en su mente Luan a medida que se acercaban, mientras se escuchaba un ruido de ternura por parte de las demás hermanas, incluido el chillido de Lisa al emocionarse. Lucy no decía nada, aunque observaba a su hermana iracunda al querer hacer algo, cosa que se le resultaba inútil, ambas sabían de "la ventaja" que tenía Ronnie Anne con Lincoln.

-Se los ve bien, esto se merece una canción fuerte y una foto- comentaba Luna, al verlos con una ternura inigualable en su típico juego de palabras de las hermanas.

-¡MIERDA! ¡YA SUELTALO!- se escuchó un grito de una voz inconfundible, la de Luan...


	8. Dia 7-B : Encrucijada

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa con mi hermanita?- preguntaba iracundo Bobby cuando escucho el grito que le lanzaron a Ronnie. Sin razón aparente, Luan le había exigido que suelten a Lincoln de la mano, pues él tenía un pequeño pavor al agua, pues él nunca había entrado al océano.

Las hermanas se quedaron asombradas por lo sucedido, a excepción de Lucy que solo observaba la preocupación de Luan al explicarles a todos, que no salían del asombro por haber dicho tal cosa, en medio de un sofocante sol, las olas amainando el lugar y las personas jugando en la playa, descansando, incluso tomando sol, aunque para los Loud nada estaba bien.

-Pe..Perdón..., pensaba que le ibas a hacer daño...- respondió Luan sin nada más que decir, pues todas las miradas recaían en ella, en especial Lincoln , que ambos sabían el secreto del gusto de su hermano hacia Ronnie.

\- No te preocupes, quizás quise salpicarlo de agua para que pierde el miedo Lame-O, o quizás lo hubiera lanzado de un empujón, quizás sí, quizás no- se expresaba Ronnie en son de broma para que todo este problema se vaya dispersando, pues crecía la tensión a medida que Luan no podía explicar por qué grito.

Todo se fue calmando y la familia siguieron jugando al voleibol playero en el mar, con una pelota que tenía Lynn en el auto, aprovechando que era la primera vez que jugaba en la playa, junto a sus hermanos, hacia valer su experiencia y rudeza al jugar.

-¡Calcula esto Lisa! ¡Trata de hacer un chiste con esto Luan!- se expresaba Lynn al momento de devolver los saques de todas las hermanas , que lanzaban suavemente, al contrario de la joven deportista que usaba una fuerza sin igual , terminando el juego de una manera muy apresurada.

Luego de un gran monologo de Lynn en el voleibol, los pequeños se dedicaron a bañarse en la orilla de la playa, puesto que Lori y Leni se dirigían a tomar un bronceado en la carpa donde se encontraban los Sres. Loud junto a Lily, que solo jugaba en la arena, mientras que Bobby se decidía a buscar un helado para todos, puesto que no aguantaba más el sol.

Una vez que se fueron los más grandes, la intriga otra vez ataco a parte de los integrantes de la van, empezando por Lincoln que no salía aun del asombro por la reacción que tuvo Luan hacia Ronnie.

-A ver, tú me explicas. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – preguntaba Lincoln con una seriedad que nunca antes se lo había visto.

-¡Ya no le preguntes nada, ella tendrá sus motivos para haberlo hecho!- salió en su defensa Ronnie Anne, que ya deseaba que terminara este problema de una vez por todas, inclusive advirtiendo que no quería que el tema se vuelva a topar el tema, pues el deseo de Ronnie se cumplio, pues se volvió a jugar tranquilamente en el mar por un gran rato, hasta que Bobby por fin trajo los helados que prometio llevar.

-¿Quién quiere helados?- preguntaba Bobby en voz de invitación a salir todos del mar para que puedan degustar de un rico helado.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Dame de chocolate!- reclamaban todos mientras salían del agua, hacia la sombrilla donde se encontraban los demás.

Mientras todos caminaban al punto de encuentro, alguien balbuceaba algunas cosas en son de arrepentimiento.

-Oye, debo de agradecerte por haberme ayudado a salir de esta turbia situación, que parecía el Atlántico jeje, entiendes?- expresaba Luan con su típico chiste malo, pero aun con la consigna de "proteger a su hermanito querido".

-No te preocupes, disfruta del viaje y no te sulfures, yo sé que tratas de protegerlo, en un principio hice eso con Bobby cuando salía con Leni, fui una pesada pero aprendí que no debía de ser asi, además si le quería hacer una broma a "Lame-O" para que pierda el miedo- terminaba sarcásticamente su respuesta en pro de la disculpa de Luan, además de entregarle personalmente el helado que Bobby había comprado para ellos.

Una vez terminado el helado, la familia se volcó a hacer un "castillo de arena familiar", tal como lo deseaba el Sr. Loud en el viaje, preparado para todo con su viejo juego de castillos de arena, que usaba cuando era niño, pues constaban 4 cubetas de diferentes tamaños, además de 2 palas suficientemente capacitadas para excavar y moldear el castillo de arena, siendo Lily la más emocionada en realizar tal tarea.

-¡Yo excavo!- comentaba Lana, pues ella no necesitaba ninguna pala para poder excavar, sus manos eran suficientes para hacer huecos en la arena de manera rápida y precisa.

-Según mis cálculos, las torres deben de tener una altura de 4.5 centímetros y su base un diámetro de 6 centímetros, agregarle una cantidad menor a 200 mililitros de agua, y tendremos nuestro castillo familiar perfecto- como siempre daba cálculos exactos Lisa, que también se unía a la diversión.

-¡Que sea un castillo de princesa, que yo sere la reina!- se postulaba Lola para ser la dueña del castillo, aludiendo que es la "princesa de la familia".

-¡Buscare el agua! ¡Yo también! ¡Los acompaño!- se ofrecían Lincoln, Ronnie y Luan en su respectivo orden para recoger aguas del mar, Lucy se dedicó a leer "El Libro Negro", pues no deseaba ayudar en este proyecto impulsado por el Sr. Loud, mientras que Luna escarbaba junto a Lana y Lily con sus audífonos impulsada al ritmo de "Paint in Black", composición de su cantante e ídolo favorito Mick Swagger.

La tarde se hizo humo, todo se esfumo muy rápido, el castillo había quedado precioso y los Loud se habían divertido hasta mas no poder, pero...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- mi piel!- sonaba un grito de dolor por parte de Lori, que trataba de levantarse con ayuda de Bobby, aunque no podía resistir el dolor que había dejado las quemaduras que el sol había dejado en su piel. Leni seguía descansando como si nada, aunque su piel denotaba que había tenido "un buen bronceado", menos mal que Lily con un fuerte manotón en la espalda, la levanto con mucho dolor, pues ya era hora de retirarse al hotel a descansar un poco.

-Tal como quería, me encanta este color, aunque es doloroso- era lo que recalcaba Leni acerca de su bronceado, aunque doloroso al momento de sentarse en la van, que más de uno sentía cansancio, pero con el gusto de haber estado todo el día en la playa.

El regreso al hotel llegaba a su fin, y con la consigna de descansar, los chicos subían por todo el pabellón hasta el lobby para comer "en grande", como decía el Sr. Loud, lo que más sobro fueron las ganas de comer más, pues todos habían quedado repletos de tanta comida, con todo esto la diversión para los adultos recién iniciaba.

-Lori, te dejo a cargo junto a Bobby , como siempre cuida a los chicos, que no se duerman tan tarde- se manifestaba el Sr. Loud al expresar que se iba con su esposa al "Chi Peso Trattoria", uno de los lugares más exóticos del norte de Miami, aprovechando su estadia en Miami y recordar buenos tiempos que no se daban hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras todos se arreglaban, Lisa curaba a Leni con un ungüento para quemaduras para que pueda dormir tranquilas, curiosamente las gemelas no estaban haciendo problemas, pues estaban profundamente dormidas junto a Lily, que no escuchaba en nada la conversación de Lucy y Lynn sobre qué fue lo mejor que habían visto en la playa.

Una vez idos los Sres Loud, Lori empezó con su famosa "ley autoritaria", esta vez muy diferente a las demás veces que quedaba a cargo en donde imprime una dictadura totalitaria, pues por esta ocasión, donde quedaba a solas con Bobby en el compartimiento "cuidando a los más pequeños" que estaban dormidos, a excepción de Lucy que se encontraba en el tejado del hostal disfrutando una brisa nocturna escribiendo poemas bajo la luz de la luna llena.

La orden fue discreta y aceptada por los que seguían en pie, pues Leni, Luna, Luan , Lynn , Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se dirigían a la piscina a divertirse, con la interrogante de por cual razón Lori había dado ese tipo de orden muy extraña.

-¡Vamos a jugar a los quemados!- expresaba Lynn , junto a una pelota de playa que tenía en sus manos.

-Pues yo ya te gane, puesto que estoy más quemada que tú-¿Dónde está mi premio? – respondía Leni con retorica al aludir que ella había ganado el juego de "quemados", mientras Luna, Luan, Lincoln y Ronnie conversaban, formando un pequeño círculo al filo de la piscina, comentando todo lo que les ha traído este viaje a Miami.

Era la primera vez, pues daban aspecto positivo del lugar, desde sus paradisiacas playas, hasta los grandes centros comerciales que quizás al día siguiente se iban a visitar, pero no todo era alegría y comentarios positivos en la ronda que formaron los chicos, pues nuevamente se volvían a juntar Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, algo que no le agradaba para nada a Luan, pues ella escondía su ira y celos a base de chistes malos que les contaba en medio de la conversación.

-¿Negro nadando, que es? Foca, ¿Entiendes?- Luan se refería a un chiste racial, pues Ronnie es de tez morena, aunque ellos lo tomaron con mucha gracia, aunque no sabían de lo que se trataba era de un chiste de mal gusto hacia la chica que quería su hermano.

Por otro lado, Lucy se encontraba en el tejado observando las estrellas con un libro, pero no era un libro cualquiera, se trataba del libro de recuerdos especiales de su hermana Luan, pues lo había tomado "prestado" para ver todo lo que contenía ese cuaderno, en el constaban desde fotos con su hermano, hasta los poemas que ella mismo escribió bajo chantaje.

-Reconozco estas letras donde sea, llenas de sentimiento, lastima por mi hermana que me chantajeo...- rondaba en su cabeza el calvario que le hizo pasar Luan por no contarse "la pequeña travesura" que hizo por ver un programa, pues los cortes en las piernas ya estaban poco a poco desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en cicatrices que no podrá olvidar por el mal actuar de su hermana que paso de comediante a villana.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina, aun había calor por parte de Ronnie y Lincoln, que no dudaron 2 veces en meterse a la piscina, con ello les siguió Luna que bajo el ritmo de"Rock you Like a Hurricane" de The Scorpions que se escuchaba en la parte interior del lobby, pues el que estaba cuidando el lugar era un gran amante al rock and roll, luego Leni y Lynn se unieron a la diversion, tanto que Lincoln trepo a sus hombros a Ronnie con algo de dificultad, aunque luego perdió el equilibrio y cayeron los dos.

Luan no se encontraba ahí, pues había ido al baño a hacer "sus necesidades", en cambio los que quedaban en la piscina seguían chapoteando, a lo que menos se lo pensaba Leni, al ver a su hermano robarle un beso a la chica que tanto le gustaba...

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Qué bonito mi hermanito!- expresaba su alegría su hermana mayor al saber que su sentimiento ya se expresó a su máximo apogeo, mientras Lynn se quedaba atónita al enterarse del beso.

Luan salió apresuradamente del baño, al saber que había pasado, pues al salir encuentra a su "querido hermano" darle otro beso a la señorita Santiago.

Ronnie se quedó observando a Luan , tanto así que expreso su picardía con un pequeño guiño en corto, expresión que enfureció a Luan, llevándola a la ira completa, abandonando la zona de diversión en el acto...

Cargada de furia, no tenía más opciones que solo llorar de rabia, al saber que sus sueños de tener a su "amor" no estaban bien, por otro lado ella no perdía las esperanzas de tener a su "amado hermanito" en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes hermanito, tarde o temprano estarás conmigo...- pensaba entre lágrimas la joven comediante que esa noche solo se convirtió en un payaso triste en la acera en las afueras del hostal...


	9. Dia 8-A:Juego para 2

Día 8-A: "Un juego para 2"

Unas risas hilarantes se escuchaban en las escaleras, pues eran los Sres. Loud llegando aproximadamente a las 2:30 de la mañana, con influencias del alcohol al cuarto donde encontraron aparentemente todo en orden, puesto que todos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de Lori y Bobby, que disfrutaban de una comedia romántica en la famosa "matinée nocturna" de un canal local de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy chicos?- preguntaba tambaleando el Sr Loud, pues que en ese lujoso restaurante lograron desde recordar viejas memorias de enamorados hasta el sol de hoy, donde recalcaban a cada hijo por sus pros y contras.

-Tú sabes papa, como siempre todo está en orden bajo mi tutela jeje- respondía Lori con algo de picardía respecto a lo que había sucedido toda la noche.

-FLASHBACK-

Haciendo un recuento de toda la noche, recordemos que Lincoln, Ronnie y compañía se encontraban en la piscina disfrutando de la "amabilidad" de Lori, al no comportarse como una completa dictadora toda la noche, dio luz verde para que puedan divertirse a plenitud en cualquier lugar del hostal, mientras ella tenía su propia diversión junto a Bobby, puesto que sin hacer ruido se habían encerrado en el baño con la idea de "un baño más privado".

Mientras esto sucedía, Lucy en el tejado observaba el álbum de su hermana Luan, pues ella ya tenía conocimiento de estos documentos que incluían fotos, poemas y algunas cosas más sobre la familia, en especial de "su querido y amado hermano", como constaba en la portada con una foto.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué pensara Lincoln cuando Luan ya no aguante mantener este tan profundo sentimiento?-¿Qué hará, sabiendo que él desea estar con Ronnie Anne?- era de las tantas preguntas que se hacía Lucy en su mente, deduciendo que su corazón y conciencia estaban en conflicto por tal confuso sentimiento.

En cambio, la noche fue frustrante para Luan, luego de haber observado ese acto, donde su "amor secreto" gustaba de labios con alguien más, sin contar que su sentimiento era tan grande que no iba a dar por perdido la batalla.

-Tarde o temprano, cueste lo que cueste estarás conmigo mi hermano querido…- lloraba frustrada, con ira que no aguanto al frotar sus frenillos con la mano izquierda, luego de esto, con la llamada de Lori , todos se dirigían al apartamento con la consigna de poder descansar luego de un ajetreado día.

Con todo esto, la noche paso como si nada, los rayos del sol empezaban a rayar el día con mas diversión, aunque se iban a notar ciertas discrepancias, puesto que Luan no le deseo buenos días a Ronnie, cosa que llamo la atención del mismo Lincoln.

-¿Por qué no saludaste a Ronnie? – le preguntaba discretamente Lincoln.

-Por nada, solo que hoy no me levante con el pie derecho, y eso no fue un chiste- respondía con una seriedad que se le notaba en la cara.

Mientras este conflicto seguía en pie en ese tridente, el dúo de gemelas peleaba por un dulce que se habían encontrado debajo de la cama, pues esta vez la riña la iba a ganar Lana, puesto que tenía sucias las manos y amenazaba a Lola con ensuciarla, cosa que ella aborrece, mientras Luna se proponía a cambiarse de ropa poco a poco al ritmo de The Sex Pistols, una de sus bandas británicas favoritas.

-¡Por fin sabrán quien será Leni Loud, futura dueña de su propia línea de ropa, o al menos de interiores! – expresaba con alegría Leni, pues hoy tocaba visitar el centro de la ciudad, por ende los centros comerciales en este recorrido no iba a ser la excepción.

Leni se encontraba cuchicheando cosas con Bobby, puesto que los Sres. Loud no le tomaron mucha importancia, pues estaban atendiendo a Lily con su muda de ropa y alimento, pero a Lisa se la notaba algo pensativa, pues a pesar de todo lo malo que paso con su hermana Luan, se preocupaba en el embrollo que se podría provocar si esto saliera a la luz.

-Estoy consciente que esto es una bomba de tiempo que pronto va a explotar, mi hermana sufre por un secreto que no puede ser revelado, y la paz en su alma aun no la ha encontrado…..- eran las palabras poéticas que comentaba en su mente la pequeña Lucy, que poco o nada podía hacer con esta situación.

Todo se iba arreglando, por ende el 2do día en Miami, recién empezaba, la consigna era visitar los puntos más importantes del centro , esto incluía los Malls, los parques , las tiendas que pareciera una locura que los bajos precios predominen en la ciudad.

-¡A ver, ya empiecen a bajar todos para poder desayunar e irnos, no hay tiempo que perder en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Miami!- recalcaba a las 9 de la mañana el Sr Loud , donde todos degustaron de buena comida en el lobby del hotel donde se encontraban alojados, después de haber terminado, la travesía en el 2do día de diversión entre la familia Loud y Santiago recién iniciaba.

Se recorria la avenida Luxor, con destino a la primera parada al "Mall of the Americans", uno de los centros comerciales más grandes y variados del céntrico Miami, deseo concedido por Leni que deseaba visitar algunas de las tiendas más exclusivas del lugar.

-¡Wow, no puedo esperar en probarme alguna de esas prendas, serán tomadas para mi colección de verano que incluirá bufandas y grandes abrigos de lana!- exclamaba con emoción, aunque con torpeza, puesto que en verano no se usa bufandas ni nada que arrope a las personas por el frio.

-Leni, en verano no se usa ropa "reforzada" en verano- era la corrección de Lori hacia su hermana, que confundía el Invierno con el Verano.

Por otro lado, Lincoln se encontraba conversando con Ronnie, Lynn y Luna al preguntarse qué harán en un centro comercial donde lo que más abunda son tiendas de ropa.

-Las que más se van a divertir son Leni, Lori y mama, sin contar el dolor de cabeza que va a sufrir papa en esos momentos, puesto que mi mama es compradora impulsiva, y por ende eso heredaron las mayores- comentaba Lincoln al reconocer que cuando la familia sale al centro comercial de la ciudad, las primeras personas que desaparecen a comprar, pues efectivamente son ellas tres.

-Tranquilo, lo que más vamos a encontrar son diversión, alégrate tonto- reanimaba Ronnie con una sonrisa con la consigna de divertirse.

-¡Bueno! Hemos llegado, y el que más va a sufrir es mi bolsillo….- se lamentaba el Sr. Loud al estacionar el auto en las afueras del centro comercial, Luan cargaba consigo al señor Cocos, el muñeco ventrílocuo que "arruinaba" algunos momentos con la familia.

-No sé por qué trajiste ese muñeco de mierda, no era necesario- criticaba Luna al momento de verla acercarse con su muñeco que había sacado de la parte posterior del auto, pues lo había guardado de manera sigilosa al auto.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, se formaban grupos para poder conocer todo el centro comercial de acuerdo a los gustos, quedando consignados en 3 grupos:

La Sra Loud acompañaría a Lori y Leni, junto a Bobby , que no deseaba acompañarlas, puesto que Lori se pone muy irritante cuando no le gusta algo, el otro grupo constaba de Luna, Luan, Lincoln , Ronnie y Lana que iban a buscar diversión aparte y evitar al "trio del gasto", finalmente el Sr. Loud se iba a encargar de Lucy, Lola , Lisa y Lily , que las iba a llevar a un lugar agradable, donde no hubiera tanto "gasto" ni "locuras", como pensaba que iban a haber en los otros grupos.

-¡Bien familia, a las 2 de la tarde nos encontramos en el patio de comidas, para ver si comemos algo y seguir en otro sitio!- fueron las palabras del Sr. Loud al dar la autorización de revisar todo lo que se encuentre en el lugar.

El "trio del gasto" junto a Bobby que en su cara se notaba el descontento de acompañar a su novia de compras, se esfumaron en un santiamén, pues la primera tienda que observaron fue "Channel" , mientras esto sucedía , el grupo comandado por Lincoln se dedicaba a buscar diversión, y no fue mucho tiempo en buscarla, pues encontraron un casino de niños, con videojuegos, juegos de azar para la edad de ellos y cosas de más.

-¿Qué me dice señor Cocos? ¿Este es un gran lugar? – Dice el señor Cocos que este lugar es perfecto- recomendaba Luan por medio de su muñeco.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, por eso estamos entrando- expresaba su lógica Luna, por ende todos entraron para poder jugar la mayor cantidad máquinas y juegos posibles antes del almuerzo, siendo Ronnie Anne y Lincoln los encargados de conducir a todos a jugar, empezando por el Guitar Hero Arcade que deseaba jugar Luna.

-¡Esto es genial viejo! ¡Escogeré Miss Murder para que vean como se toca! ¡No se preocupen por mí, ya encontré el juego perfecto para mí! – exclamaba Luna para que sepan que de ese juego no se iba a mover.

Lynn encontró unas pequeñas maquinas dedicadas al deporte, desde baloncesto, patear lo más fuerte que puedas, además del pinball, que era su juego preferido al momento de jugar maquinitas.

-¡Este es mi espacio, así que sigan sin mí!- fueron las palabras de Lynn pidiendo que sigan sin ella, puesto que se iba a entretener por un buen tiempo.

-¡Oigan! Y yo aún no encuentro nada con que entretenerme- eran las palabras de la pequeña Lana expresando su descontento, hasta cuando observo la "splash", una máquina que debías apagar un incendio con opciones a mojarte, cosa que ella se maravillo tanto que no lo pensó dos veces y pidió quedarse ahí.

-Moción aceptada- era la autorización de Lincoln, al cumplirse el deseo de su pequeña hermana, que quiso quedarse en esa máquina, dado que a ella le gustan los juegos que incluyan mojarse o ensuciarse. Recordando que cada persona tenía 10 dólares en su bolsillo, la diversión se extendía para rato.

Pero… irónicamente quedaba Ronnie, Lincoln y Luan, que expresaba sus sentimientos por medio del señor Cocos.

-¿Qué dice señor Cocos? ¿Qué Ronnie tiene que irse a jugar a otro lado?- eran las "palabras" del muñeco, puesto que Ronnie Anne tuvo una idea algo arriesgada.

-Lincoln, vamos para acá a jugar, conozco un buen juego que ya hemos jugado en las maquinitas de la ciudad- eran las palabras de Ronnie, puesto que Luan no tardo en expresar su enojo, su ira aumentaba poco a poco pasando los minutos, mientras observaba como Lincoln era llevado de la mano a jugar "Mortal Kombat" en una maquina especial, puesto que Luan no tardo en seguirlos.

-¡Yo escogeré a Scorpion!- expresaba Lincoln, al acordarse que hace más de 5 meses habían jugado tal juego por medio de Ronnie, mientras que ella elegía a Jhonny Cage, gran az bajo la manga de la señorita Santiago.

-¡Hagamos algo! ¡Si tú ganas, te doy 5 fichas, pero si yo gano, te daré 5 golpes! – le proponía Ronnie a Lincoln, en medio de la mirada furiosa de Luan que poco a poco la iba consumiendo.

-¡Acepto!- respondía con seguridad Lincoln, pues en veces anteriores ya había practicado este juego con Clyde en ocasiones anteriores.

-¿Qué me dice señor Cocos? ¿Qué esta puta no podrá ganar? – refunfuñaba en voz baja Luan mientras iniciaba el juego.

El juego se daba en desarrollo en medio de la mirada del señor Cocos y Luan, que a medida que pasaban los rounds, Ronnie Anne se hacía de la victoria.

-¡Que sean 2 de 3! – retaba nuevamente Lincoln al no aceptar la derrota.

-De acuerdo- sonreía Ronnie, que nuevamente le gano con unos combos magistrales, incluyendo un "Fatallitie".

-¡Has perdido, y ya sabes el precio que deberás pagar! – reía hilarantemente Ronnie, con la consigna de darle los golpes.

-¡No lo golpees, que le duele a mi hermanito! – reclamaba Luan, al tomar muy enserio la situación.

-¡No te pongas así Luan, que nosotros ya sabemos cómo manejarnos!- afirmaba Lincoln que ese era uno de los juegos bruscos que practicaban en la escuela.

-¿Qué dice señor Cocos? ¿Que ella es muy estúpida jugando eso? – interpretaba las cosas en el muñeco, lo que termino la paciencia de él.

-¡MIERDA LUAN, YA CALMATE, LO UNICO QUE TE HE VISTO HACER DESDE QUE ESTOY CON RONNIE ANNE SON BERRINCHES Y YA ME TIENES HARTO CON ESO! ¿QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE ELLA? ¡Y YA DEJA ESE MUÑECO, QUE ME ESTRESA! ¡YO TE DIJE QUE ELLA ME GUSTA Y LO ARRUINAS TODO! – fueron las claras palabras de Lincoln, a lo que Luan no tardo en llenar de lágrimas sus ojos.

¡Es que no entiendes NADA Lincoln, no entiendes nada de lo que pienso! – fueron las palabras de Luan antes de lanzar al señor Cocos a la cara de Ronnie Anne con una impotencia y tomar apresurada carrera a otra parte.

-¡Luan! ¿Dónde vas?- preguntaba Lana al verla corriendo llorar.

-¡Donde no te interesa! – respondía con algo de rebeldía.

Una vez salida del centro comercial, Luan se dedicó a recordar a su hermano por medio de una foto que tenía guardada en un compartimiento de la flor que siempre tiene presente en su camisa.

-¡Tu no entiendes Lincoln que yo te amo, y ninguna puta se va a interponer entre nosotros, NINGUNA! ¡HARE DE TODO PARA QUE NADIE SE META EN NUESTRO CAMINO!- fue la reacción iracunda Luan para un secreto que nadie se imaginaba, solo Lucy que la observaba en una ventana del centro comercial, pues ella la vio correr.

-Pobre Luan, que pena que este sufriendo- suspiraba Lucy…


	10. Dia 8-B : Profundo Recuerdo e Incomodida

Día 8-B: "Profundo recuerdo y amargo momento"

-Te vi correr hermana, cuéntame ¿Que paso ahí adentro?- preguntaba Lucy al verla correr como un alma perdida a su hermana Luan.

-¡Nadie entiende mis sentimientos! Desde aquel día que nadie me fue a ver para la feria de ciencias que solo él me ayudo y me vio exponer….. -era parte del relato que empezaba a explicar Luan mientras las lágrimas de ira y a la vez de importancia rodaban por su mejillas.

-RELATO DE LUAN-

Fue hace aproximadamente tres años, debía de realizar un proyecto, elaborando una maqueta de papel crespo y cartón, basado en la era Paleozoica, entonces decidí construir un volcán, nada difícil pues más estaba concentrada en formular chistes, pero lo triste es que a pesar de que pedí ayuda, nadie pudo socorrerme.

Primero le pedí a mama y papa, pero se encontraban cuidando a la pequeña Lisa que en ese entonces tenía un año de edad, además de controlar a Lana y Lola, luego le platique a Lori acerca del proyecto para que me ayude, pero se rehusó debido a ese mismo día debía de realizar un proyecto grupal en el colegio.

No le preste mucha atención a Leni que deseaba ayudarme, pero se caracterizaba por ser torpe y arruinar todo lo que toca.

-No es sorpresa que pensemos eso- concordaba Lucy la idea de Luan con respecto de Leni.

Además de Lynn que nunca me escucho, tú estabas muy pequeña para este tipo de trabajos, pues entonces escuche una voz angelical que bajaba de las escaleras y con ello cambio mi forma de pensar sobre mi hermanito.

-¡Yo te ayudo hermanita, yo quiero servir de algo, además ya termine mis tareas!- Lincoln se expresaba como un alma caída del cielo, fue una persona importante para poder hacer esa linda maqueta, que trabajamos durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pues la feria era al otro día.

Perfectamente aun me acuerdo que me preguntaba que debía de hacer con una linda sonrisa que me cautivo, fue mi apoyo e inspiración para hacer un proyecto como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Terminamos Luan, somos un equipo tremendo!- fue su expresión, sentí que eso le salió del alma al resaltar el buen trabajo que habíamos hecho , el 5to lugar no me intereso, pues junto con mama y papa, él estaba ahí, observando a que gane la feria que tenían más de 20 proyectos, fue una algarabía para mi corazón al verlo alentarme.

Mis compañeros me preguntaban quién era ese niño extraño de cabello blanco, que al parecer no tenía ningún parentesco conmigo, mucho menos con mis padres, aunque yo respondía con retorica que era mi "querido hermano".

Luego de ello, cree un cuaderno, donde quedó plasmada esa foto del 5to lugar junto a él, opte por guardar las mejores fotos junto a él con bocetos de cómo será nuestro futuro, nuestros sueños y metas, incluso el influyo bastante en mi carácter y actitud…

Él fue mi motor para volverme comediante y hacerlo alegrar en momentos difíciles, desde una baja nota en la escuela, un accidente cuando jugaba, e incluso últimamente, la "puta" esa que lo jodía, sin pensar que esa chica iba a ser una gran molestia para mí.

-Pero tú sabes muy Luan, que es un amor "imposible" por ser tu hermano, además está enamorado de otra chica, inclusive a ti te lo conto- concluía Lucy su hipótesis, al darle las contras de haberse enamorado de su hermano.

-¡CALLA! ¡NADA ES IMPOSIBLE EN ESTA VIDA, MUCHO MENOS PARA MI QUE HARE TODO PARA TENER A MI LINC! – expresaba con furia su respuesta, pues Luan no se iba a dar por vencido por tener a su hermano.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al patio de comidas, ya van a ser las 2 y nos han de estar esperando, te sugiero que te seques esas lagrimas para que no te digan nada- opinaba Lucy al dar la idea de avanzar al lugar de encuentro como acordó la familia.

Mientras caminaban, se observaba al "trio del gasto "con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto al pobre Bobby que estaba cargando los 6 bolsos pesados que contenían desde bisutería hasta zapatos, por el otro lado aparecía los jóvenes jugadores que salían del casino de los videojuegos, con la sorpresa que Ronnie Anne cargaba al Sr. Cocos en sus manos, finalmente el Sr. Loud cargaba a Lily, que se había quedado dormida en medio del paseo , mientras que los demás cargaban un helado que el mismo Sr. Loud había comprado a sus chicos por haberlos acompañado.

-¿Listos para comer?- expresaba con alegría la Sra. Loud sin imaginarse de las discrepancias que habían sucedido entre la invitada y una de sus hijas.

-¡SIIIIIIII!- todos respondieron en un solo grito.

Lincoln se lo notaba furioso, pues el aun no entendía el por qué había reaccionado Luan de esa manera, pues luego de que había marchado su hermana, recogió al Sr. Cocos con la consigna de que lo reciba por parte de Ronnie, deseaba ver su reacción al devolverle su muñeco ventrílocuo.

-¡Dame ese muñeco de mierda!- expreso con furia sin saber por qué se estaba portando así con la "invitada de honor" de Lincoln.

Debido a lo numerosa que era la familia, se unieron 4 mesas en el centro, dejando consigo una sola para que puedan entrar todos y comer lo que se venía, aprovechando el momento, Lincoln se pudo sentar alado de Luan, tratando de pedir una explicación, mientras que las risas abundaban en la mesa por las gracias de Lily y los gestos de Bobby y Lori, además de la confusión de Leni al no poder comparar la salsa de ají con la de tomate.

-A mí me vas explicando, que carajos es lo que te está pasando con Ronnie Anne, ya habíamos quedado que no le ibas a hacer bromas, pero tampoco pensé que te ibas a portar así- expresaba su furia Lincoln al no poder saber cuál era el fastidio u odio que tenía Luan.

-No, no me pasa nada hermanito. ¿Por qué tan furioso como un oso?- trataba el tema muy a la ligera mientras Linc poco a poco perdía la paciencia, mientras Lucy temía mas por su hermana, temiendo por su "locura automática" , un síndrome que se le dedujo cuando ella llegaba a la histeria completa, desatando en si una furia sin precedentes.

-Lincoln tiene que mantener a Luan calmada, sin hacerla enojar, quien sabe que cosas podrá hacer la pobre…- recalcaba Lucy acerca de su hermana.

-¡Comamos y luego hablamos, pues estamos en una situación "caliente", como esta hamburguesa! Haha , entienden? – sacaba provecho Luan de su mala rutina diaria que hacían enojar con sus chistes malos a más de uno.

-¡Tú me explicaras todo después, de esta no te salvas!- le susurraba con antelación de lo que iba a suceder en la noche, pues Ronnie, Lincoln y Luan siempre dormían en el mismo colchón, con la referencia de dormir en el medio de las chicas.

Mientras la familia comía, otra incertidumbre se formaba, pues Luan debía de darle explicaciones a Lincoln, pues ella fue la primera hermana en enterarse de sus gustos en aquel hostal en medio de la carretera. El almuerzo había terminado y la familia debía de seguir su trayecto hacia el centro financiero de Miami, pues ahí se encontraban los demás centros comerciales y de entretenimiento de la ciudad.

-¿Mas centros comerciales? – era el descontento de Lynn , pues sabían que las compras seguían y la diversión se iba disipando poco a poco, y con todos en el auto, el paseo por la zona comercial de Miami continuaba.

-¡Ustedes sí que gastan bastantes cosas, por ejemplo, Leni! ¿Por qué gastaste más de 30 dólares en unas gafas que ya tienes? -¡Pues papa, estas gafas son de otra colección, primavera para ser exactos aunque aún no veo la nieve! – era la respuesta de Leni a la pregunta que el Sr. Loud le había planteado.

-¡Paaaaaaapaaaaaa! Eso que nos falta comprar algunas cosas…..- era una frase incompleta, pero muy concreta acerca de los gastos que aún se daban en la familia, en muchas cosas, por cosas innecesarias.

Desde Lori sin darle algún respiro a Bobby y viceversa, Leni probándose algunas chucherías que había comprado en el otro centro comercial, Luna con sus audífonos se había quedado dormida bajo la canción de "Dont Cry" de Guns n Roses, Lana y Lola se disputaban por una cajita de bombones, Lisa realizaba algunos cálculos, a la vez monitoreaba el sistema de limpieza y seguridad que había implementado en la antes de salir, los Sres. Loud cantaban "Hard to Say Im Sorry" de Chicago, pues esa canción les hizo recordar sus tiempos de enamorados, además de hacerla dormir a Lily, pues se encontraba muy fastidiosa por el ruido que se formaba en la parte de atrás, pero…..

-¿En qué has de pensar, Luan?- era la pregunta que se hacía Lucy al verla de brazos cruzados del lado derecho de Lincoln con señor Cocos , mientras su pequeña libreta de chistes la tenía guardada, algo muy raro para ella, pues mínimo la sacaba una vez al día para poder "romper el hielo" con su rutina diaria que a algunos no les causaba tanta gracia, pero esta vez era diferente…..

Del otro lado se encontraba Ronnie Anne, esta vez dispuesta a guardar silencio hasta que la situación se haya esclarecido completamente, con una postura poco habitual, se la notaba tímida, sin palabras que decir, además del rasguño en la cara que le hizo Luan por el aventón del muñeco ventrílocuo , que contenía algunas astillas en parte de su maderada forma.

Daban las 4 de la tarde y todo fluyo con total normalidad, desde unas compras fuera de lo habitual, un experimento fallido por parte de Lisa en una fuente que resulto con la explosión de la misma por un ingrediente faltante que era agua carbonatada, las gemelas luchando nuevamente por comida, la algarabía de Luna por su nueva guitarra eléctrica autografiada por Mick Jagger que se encontraba por el recinto (Cabe destacar que tuvieron que llegar paramédicos para que pudiera nuevamente recuperar su conciencia) , Luan con Lisa daban vueltas por el sector charlando algunas cosas, hasta que finalmente dio la noche para regresar nuevamente al hostal.

-¿Ya son las 7:30 de la noche? ¿Tan temprano? – replicaba Lana al desear explicaciones por el motivo de regresar temprano al hostal, aunque se notaba el cansancio de toda la familia en general, recordando de la noche anterior donde casi todos se durmieron pasadas las 3 de la mañana.

-¡Yo estoy cansado, por ende me voy a dormir!- fue la expresión del Sr. Loud luego de conducir durante todo el día, algunos integrantes de la familia también se dirigían a sus diferentes lugares para poder descansar, pues al día siguiente tocaba visitar al abuelo Loud , recordando que ya le habían avisado con anterioridad que la visita era inminente.

Los integrantes que tenían hambre, se dirigían al lobby del hostal para poder comer alguna cosa, aunque el hambre no prevaleció tanto como el sueño, tanto que habían caído rendido 8 de los 15 integrantes de la van, incluso Lucy y Ronnie Anne,que se encontraba dormida en el lugar que le tocaba : lado izquierdo de Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln se había olvidado completamente del problema que sucedió en la tarde, sentando cabeza en la cama, una vez relajado, una voz inconfundible empieza a escucharse.

-Deseo disculparme por lo de hoy…- eran las palabras de Luan, en medio del sueño de Lincoln.

-No te preocupes, ya duérmete, mañana debemos de visitar al abuelo.- concluía Lincoln.

…

-¿Hermanito, tú me quieres?- insistía Luan.

-¡Claro, eres mi hermana y te quiero!- respondió Lincoln.

-…. Pero yo te quiero como otra cosa hermanito…..- susurro Luan

-¿Qué?!- … Lincoln reaccionaba.


	11. Dia 9-A : El abuelo Loud

Día 9-A: "El abuelo Loud"

-¿¡Que cosa acabas de decir?¡- reaccionaba Lincoln al escuchar tal expresión de su hermana, que empezaba a temblar al buscar una contra respuesta.

-Emmmm, es que eres de todos mi hermano favorito, dado que eres el único jeje, entiendes? Además eres mi hermanito, entiende que te quiero mucho…- se lavaba las manos Luan, admitiendo mucho afecto "a su manera", a la vez ocultando lo que de verdad deseaba decir y sin más preámbulo, Lincoln acento cabeza.

-No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, tu sabes más que nadie que ella es especial para mí, te pido que te comportes por el resto del viaje, ¿de acuerdo?- Lincoln se expresaba señalando a la dormida Ronnie Anne en ese instante, mientras Luan con una mirada tranquila, aunque internamente malhumorada le expresaba con un abrazo que iba a cumplir lo que su hermanito pedía, luego de ello, Luan se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

Luego de un momento, se escuchaban algunos murmullos furiosos en la cama donde se encontraban Lincoln, Ronnie y Luan, donde la última se quejaba en voz baja de lo que había sucedido, nadie escuchaba esas quejas, ¿A excepción de quién? Ronnie Anne, que había fingido quedarse dormida para poder escuchar toda la conversación amena entre hermanos que duro aproximadamente 25 minutos.

-¿! Por qué mierda prefiere a ella que a mí?! ¡Yo soy su hermana preferida, pues me tiene que querer más a mí que a una que poco la ha conocido!- eran parte de los murmullos que se escuchaban del lado izquierdo de la cama.

Sonriente, luego de un rato que no se escuchara nada, pues Luan ya se había quedado dormida, Ronnie se dirigió al baño con la consigna de hacer sus necesidades, mientras observaba a Luan y Lincoln dormir.

-Es una pena Luan, me caes tan bien, pero Lincoln fue la primera persona que me trato bien, y no deseo perderlo por nada, es una lástima que yo le guste y el a mi… - susurraba mientras caminaba.

La noche paso, el día llego y la consigna de visitar al abuelo Loud era lo primordial , dado que la última vez que lo habían visto en persona fue cuando él los fue a visitar , pues a excepción de Lori , Leni y Luna los habían visitado años atrás, los demás no conocían el remolque de retiro del abuelo, puesto que iba a ser un pequeño problema que 16 personas entrasen en un casa rodante con dimensiones de 8X8 , sin contar con la única mesa con 4 sillas que contaba el abuelo.

-¡Niños, a levantarse que hoy vamos a visitar al abuelo! – expresaba la agenda de hoy el Sr. Loud mientras los chicos se emocionaban, pues el abuelo Loud era una de las mejores personas que existía en el mundo, como expresaba Lisa, al conseguirle algunos equipos especiales de astronomía, puesto que el trabajo en el Ejército Norteamericano, en las filas de inteligencia, pues obtuvo su título en Astrofísica hace 49 años atrás.

Además de enseñarle a Leni como controlar a sus revoltosos hermanos bajo consignas militares, hacerla escuchar buen Rock a Luna, pues él fue el que le compro la entrada para el primer concierto de ella, en el cual se presentó Mick Swagger , regalarle al Sr. Cocos a Luan, el primer vestido de belleza a Lola, su primer juego de Baseball a Lynn, y un sinnúmero de cosas más que recordaban del abuelo mientras se preparaban para visitarlo.

-¡Por fin vas a conocer a mi abuelo, quiero que lo saludes, que le digas que soy tu novia, bla , bla , bla…..- fueron las instrucciones que tuvo que escuchar Bobby por parte de Leni para poder expresarse frente al abuelo, que tenía la consigna de conocer a cada pareja de sus nietos, sin contar con la invitada especial de Lincoln, que iba a ser una sorpresa.

-¿Estas lista para conocer al abuelo? Pues por él, tengo el cabello albino- recalcaba por qué su blanco cabello a Ronnie Anne, mientras todos bajaban directamente a la van, pues el abuelo tenia listo un desayuno "a lo Florida" para darle la bienvenida a toda su gran familia que lo visitaba luego de un buen tiempo.

-¡Vamos, que tengo mucha hambre y no hay que hacer esperar a papa¡- eran las palabras de desesperación del Sr. Loud que apuraba a todos los integrantes a subirse al auto, pues la casa del abuelo quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, esta vez el afortunado del "punto dulce" fue Bobby, que incrédulamente se sentó en ese sitio, sin pensar la comodidad de ese lugar.

-¡Vaya, que bien se siente este lugar…. es tan…. cómodo….- Bobby se deleitaba con tan buen puesto junto a Lori alardeando de tan buen asiento, mientras los demás se acomodaban para el viaje, que iba a durar aproximadamente 40 minutos, tomando la Highway de Perkinson , para poder llegar a los patios de remolques "Dellaware", uno de los puntos más selectos en casas rodantes en todo Miami, pues el abuelo nunca estuvo acostumbrado a una casa fija, ya que en su juventud le encantaba viajar , además que en su profesión viajo a más de 40 países.

-Quiero recordarle a todos que nadie tiene que mencionar "Corea del Norte", ni nada similar a ese país chicos… en especial tu Lisa si vas a preguntar a qué países ha ido por su trabajo- advertía la Sra Loud a todos, pues en parte de su carrera fue secuestrado por el régimen norcoreano en su viaje a Beijing hace aproximadamente 46 años, pues hacia sus primeros viajes de monitoreo secreto militar físico en terrenos áridos chinos, donde en aquel país fue obligado a entregar información de lo que estaba haciendo, además de realizar algunos trabajos forzosos, fruto de ello , perdió un poco el audio en sus oídos por las explosiones que se daban cada día por los experimentos balísticos que se daban en el régimen de Kim Il Sung. Parte de este relato lo complementaba el Sr. Loud, pues en un ataque de inteligencia comandado por la fuerza Japonesa, Norteamericana y Surcoreana, fue rescatado el 7 de Octubre del año 1970, a las afueras de Jianmeng , un pequeño recinto de concentración a las afueras de Pyongyang.

-Todo esto y muchas cosas más el abuelo lo escribió en una libreta que tiene guardada, para que sus nietos se sientan felices de él….- terminaba su relato el Sr. Loud, con esa pequeña advertencia y anécdota mientras todos los integrantes en la parte de atrás escucharon con atención y asombro lo que le había sucedido al abuelo en su trabajo en tiempos de Guerra Fría.

La más impactada fue Ronnie Anne, que recalcaba el valor del abuelo Loud , mientras lo comparaba con Lincoln. –Tú no tienes nada de tu abuelo Lincoln- bromeaba mientras Luan los observaba con la misma tónica del viaje, una sonrisa a regañadientes, mientras su interior ardía en furia poco a poco, pues el abuelo deseaba verlo a su único nieto con una novia desde el año pasado, pero a Lincoln no le interesaba tener ese tipo de gustos, hasta ahora…..

-¡Voy a rockear con el abuelo, el sí escucha buena música!- se entusiasmaba más Luna, pues el abuelo también sabia tocar la batería a buen ritmo, mientras su nieta le daba el tono para poder componer una gran canción, incluso fue uno de los militares inspirados en la composición de una de las canciones más famosas de Mick Swagger "Paint in Black" , pues esa canción fue inspirada en las tantas cartas que recibía Mick por parte de los militares que expresaban lo duro de la Guerra de Vietnam, y el secuestro de muchos soldados norteamericanos secuestrados por gobiernos totalitarios, entre ellos Corea del Norte, la Unión Soviética, Vietnam del Sur, etc.

Lily expresaba una sonrisa, con ello se observaba un gran conjunto de casas rodantes al pie de una playa resaltante por su agua cristalina y lo limpio que se notaba por la pulcritud de sus habitantes.

-¡Bueno, hemos llegado!- era la expresión del Sr. Loud mientras estacionaba la van a las afueras del lugar, donde había parqueadero para los visitantes que decidían visitar a sus inquilinos, en su mayoría personas de edad retiradas que hicieron muchas cosas en la vida.

El abuelo Loud no tardo en salir, pues él los estaba esperando a las afueras de su casa, pues por la gran visita, había ampliado su hogar, para que todos puedan entrar a su casa, con un ambiente alegre los recibía el veterano de guerra.

-¡Mis nietos, mis muchachos! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos, me alegra verlos!- era la expresión del abuelo mientras poco a poco se bajaban los chicos para darles un cálido abrazo en conjunto a su abuelo, mientras los Sres. Loud y los invitados de honor se dirigían con algo de timidez a saludar al ser más longevo de la familia.

-Mira abuelo, te hice un poema que quizás te guste- se expresaba Lucy con una sonrisa algo densa, mientras el abuelo Loud se asustó por la manera tan misteriosa en la que se apareció por la parte de atrás su séptima nieta, a lo que se intrigaba por las otras personas que estaban en el viaje, se trataba de los Santiago, que se encontraban anonadados, sin poder decir nada.

-¿Él es Bobby? ¡Mucho gusto Bobby¡ ¿Te puedo decir Roberto? – expresaba el abuelo Loud su hospitalidad al novio de Lori mediante esta bienvenida, también el motivo de decirle Roberto fue al recordar a un compañero Ecuatoriano que inmigro a temprana edad a Estados Unidos, pues fueron compañeros de universidad y compañeros de universidad, lastimosamente Roberto fue enviado a servicio de inteligencia en Leningrado, URSS (Actual San Petersburgo, Rusia), con ello fue lo último que supo de él.

-Sí, sí señor Loud , me puede llamar como usted desee, es un gusto estar en su hogar alado de su nieta, y sí, yo soy su novio- agradecía Bobby su hospitalidad mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Listo para un gran juego de Béisbol? - ¡Pero por supuesto, tienes que haber practicado bastante para jugar con mi nuevo equipo autografiado por Dan Marino!- fue parte de la propuesta de Lynn que deseaba jugar algo de este deporte norteamericano que estuvo tan acostumbrado a jugar el abuelo en la secundaria.

-¡Leni, recuerda que quiero que me hagas nuevos trajes! - ¡Luna , tengo una canción de Mick que quizás no hayas escuchado, fue una de sus primeras canciones- ¿Qué te parece Luan si practicamos algo de mímica para que te hagas más profesional en este arte? - ¡Lisa, tengo algo de trinitrotolueno neutralizado que quizás te sirva para ese proyecto que me dijiste la última vez que tuve la video llamada! – despachaba poco a poco a sus nietas del gran trajín que iba a tener hoy el abuelo Loud con todos sus nietos, aunque dejo al favorito para el final….

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Y quién es esta chica? – preguntaba con curiosidad el abuelo Loud, mientras Luan se intrigaba a lo que iban a decir los dos.

-Abuelo, te presento una persona especial, se llama Ronnie Anne Santiago, estudia en la misma escuela que yo, además de ser hermana de Bobby….- era toda la explicación que daba Lincoln respecto a la chica que le gustaba.

-¿Y, son novios? – preguntaba carismáticamente el abuelo, a lo que se escuchó una voz en expresión negativa.

-¡No abuelo, ellos no son novios, solo son amigos! – expresaba con negatividad Luan al cuestionamiento del abuelo.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, aun no lo somos…. ¿No es cierto Ronnie? – con picardía le preguntaba a Ronnie acerca de su estatus sentimental.

Se le notaba una cara rojiza a las 2 chicas, tanto a Ronnie como a Luan, la gran diferencia era que a la compañera de Lincoln era de vergüenza y sentimiento por lo que había expresado, cosa que Luan lo tomo con una furia que no se notaba, pues le había hecho una promesa a Lincoln, en la cual constaba que no se iba a portar como una idiota al frente de Ronnie y compañía, cosa que al parecer no podía cumplir con facilidad.

-¡Que emoción, ya deseo verte como la novia de mi nieto! – la algarabía por parte de todas las hermanas y el abuelo se notaba , a expresión de una que poco a poco su furia se iba acumulando, por ende mientras todos entraban a la casa del abuelo para desayunar, Luan retuvo a Lucy para poder expresarle parte de su furia a la única de las hermanas que sabía de su secreto….

-¡Lucy, por nada del mundo esa puta puede quedar tan bien en frente del abuelo, debemos de hacer algo antes de que esa "sucia" tenga el afecto del abuelo, dame ideas… ¡AHORA!- fue el remesón de furia que Luan le expreso a su hermana, sin nada que decir….

Y la consigna de Luan por hacer quedar mal a Ronnie recién empezaba, pues daban las 10 de la mañana, la hora del desayuno y un largo día que recorrer….


	12. Dia 9-B : Bromas Pesadas

**Día 9-B: "Bromas pesadas"**

 _En este capítulo veremos cómo Luan querrá humillar a Ronnie Anne , sin contar con la astucia y actitud que tiene la joven Santiago, además de arreglar "algunos cabos sueltos"._

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres hacer quedar mal a Ronnie? Después de todo es una buena chica- contestaba Lucy al monumento en el cual Luan estaba planeando como hacerla quedar en ridículo en frente de todos. -¡A ver! ¿Estás a mi favor o en mi contra? – expresaba Luan su enojo, al escuchar el sermón de su hermana mientras todos entraban a la casa rodante para el desayuno que el abuelo les había preparado, entre ello constaba huevos revueltos, tocino frito con pan español que había comprado la noche anterior, todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, al parecer todo lo tenía planeado para recibir de la mejor manera a su familia.

Luan se dirigía a la van, donde tenía unas cosas "para la ocasión", teniendo en cuenta que ella es una bromista pesada por excelencia. –Vamos a ver lo que tengo aquí, para esta ocasión, avergonzar a esta puta, mi mayor emoción- cantaba mientras se dirigía al auto a ver su "cajita de herramientas", donde constaban desde arañas de juguete, clavos, cojines ruidosos y una serie de elementos que tuvo en su maleta por algunas circunstancias cómicas, aunque esta vez era muy personal lo que iba a realizar.

Con una mirada frívola y malvada, se dirigía nuevamente a la casa rodante con las cosas que iba a utilizar para poder "hacerle el día imposible" a Ronnie, sin pensar que ella era capaz de esquivar cualquier broma, pues ella en la escuela es considerada "la bravucona" por sus fuertes bromas y bullyng a los demás, sin contar con los incontables pleitos que ha tenido con personas mayores a ella, Luan no sabía lo que le esperaba si deseaba realizar una broma.

Mientras todos se empezaban a sentar en la mesa, Luan tenía en mente su primer plan, que consistía en colocar sigilosamente tachuelas en la silla donde se iba a sentar Ronnie, con ello logro ubicar aproximadamente de 6 a 10 tachuelas diminutas del color de la silla de color negro que se encontraba en extremo izquierdo de la mesa, alado de Lincoln para que se sienta más a gusto.

-¡Ronnie, amiga, ven, te invito a sentarte aquí mientras me siento por acá con Lucy!- invitaba a sentar a la silla con la trampa, aunque la primera de sus bromas se tornó irónica cuando de repente escucho a Ronnie Anne…

-¡Yo me sentare alado de Lynn, pues ella me iba a contar de cómo hacer un gran saque en el vóley, necesito saber, y quien no podía explicar mejor este tema que la #1 de la familia Loud en los deportes!- expresaba Ronnie para poderse sentarse en otro sitio sin razón aparente, despreciando la amabilidad de Luan.

-¡Jeje, gracias, chócalas!- era el mensaje de gratitud por parte de Lynn, que agradecía por tan buena referencia.

-¡Insisto que te sientes aquí, es un gran lugar para sentarse!- seguía Luan con la consigna de que Ronnie se ubique en ese sitio, mientras que poco a poco todos los integrantes se iban sentando en sus respectivos asientos, la Sra. Loud y el abuelo llevaban poco a poco el desayuno que el mismo había hecho.

-Pero yo no me puedo sentar ahí….- replicaba Ronnie.

-¿Y por qué no?- interrogaba Luan, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-Por qué esa silla está dañada, yo no me puedo sentar ahí- concluía la joven Santiago.

-¡Que no está dañada! ¡Observa!- Luan decidió sentarse en esa silla para "demostrar" que no estaba dañada dicha silla, por ende se sentó, habiendo olvidado las tachuelas que ella mismo había instalado en la silla, de repente su cara se tornó roja, con expresiones de dolor, pues Luan había caído en su propia broma, aunque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar y enfurecerse por la promesa que había hecho con Lincoln días atrás.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No está dañada! Ahora si me disculpan, voy al baño….-se retiraba en dolor por las tachuelas que estaban clavadas en su trasero, también había demostrado que la silla estaba en perfectas condiciones para sentarse, a lo que Ronnie prosiguió a ubicarse en el puesto que en un principio Luan le había ofrecido.

Un zumbido se escuchó en el baño, quizás por el dolor que tenía Luan por las tachuelas que se le prendieron en su "pizarra de corcho".

-¿Cómo carajos pude caer en mi primera broma?- replicaba Luan en el baño, a la vez planeando que otra cosa podía hacer luego de su plan fallido, mientras la familia entera se dedicaba a desayunar y conversar sobre varias cosas con el abuelo, hasta que Luan salga del baño para poder comer todos juntos.

-Abuelo, ¿Aun tienes el telescopio Marshall que obtuviste en la Guerra?- preguntaba con intriga Lisa, que deseaba con ansias ver ese potente telescopio Soviético que le habían entregado en agradecimiento por haber servido a la Inteligencia Militar años atrás, que ayudo por varios años al ejército nazi, hasta que fue confiscado por los norteamericanos y por su trabajo, fue entregado al abuelo, que hasta el día de hoy, lo sigue conservando.

Una vez Luan sentada, todos empezaron a comer con un hambre voraz, a tal punto que luego de 5 minutos todos se levantaron de la mesa agradeciendo al abuelo por tan buen desayuno que había preparado para la familia, luego de esto, Lisa iba con el abuelo a un cobertizo en la parte trasera de la casa rodante a ver ese telescopio que había prometido, detrás de ellos iban las gemelas Lana y Lola, que curiosas deseaban ver lo que había en tal lugar, Lori se dirigía a la playa con Bobby a caminar por un rato, mientras que el resto de los Loud rebuscaban por todo el perímetro del remolque que cosas fascinantes tenía.

-¡Wow, un disco de vinilo de Jack Swagger!- se sorprendía Luna al ver un tesoro musical, relativamente el primer disco que lanzo su artista favorito, sin contar con otros discos que contaba en su gran colección, que bajo un pequeño letrero decía: "Colección Platinium de Alfredson Loud".

-¡Miren en qué lugares ha estado el abuelo!- recalcaba Lynn al ver un álbum repleto de fotos donde estuvo el abuelo Loud haciendo investigaciones, incluso una foto algo relevante, pues se trataba de un rescate donde el salía con una gran sonrisa junto a soldados surcoreanos y norteamericanos.

-Veo que encontraron mi foto cuando fui rescatado de Corea del Norte….- empezó a recordar el abuelo uno de los momentos más oscuros de su vida, mientras en un círculo se reunían todos los que estaban en la casa, pues el abuelo relataba muy buenas historias.

A medida que el día paso, el abuelo seguía relatando parte de su historia a los demás nietos que no sabían acerca de las venturanzas de su abuelo, a excepción de Lincoln que se lo observaba tranquilo junto a Ronnie , pues él ya había escuchado en aquel fin de semana por el día del padre que se conmemoro tiempo atrás, por ende ya sabía eso y muchas cosas más, hasta eso el Sr. Loud cocinaba para su suegro , hijos y demás invitados.

A lo que la comida estuvo lista, todos se reunieron en la mesa, esta vez con una Luan más calmada, pues tenía planes en su mente, pero no los iba aun a ejecutar a pedido de Lucy que se calme, puesto que estaba saliendo de su quicio al ver a Lincoln compartiendo mas con su querido hermano, además de Lori y Bobby habían llegado de su caminata por la playa exclusiva de las residencias.

-¡A comer familia Loud!- llamaba a todos a la mesa a comer una deliciosa paella que había aprendido a cocinar años atrás antes de conocer a Rita Loud, puesto que él era ayudante de cocina en un pequeño restaurante español en su natal Charlotte, Carolina del Norte. Mientras Lynn ayudaba a parar al abuelo de su sillón favorito, las gemelas Lola y Lana se dedicaban a pasar los platos, mientras que el resto ubicaba servilletas y vasos junto con una gran botella de Pepsi.

Todos se acabaron la comida de un solo bocado, sin contar la hora que era, además que las actividades que habían hecho con el abuelo, desde jugar un poco de Béisbol, observar un telescopio, escuchar música, todo era risas y alegría en la casa rodante del abuelo, aunque había una persona que no estaba del todo conforme del momento que estaban pasando.

Luan, a pesar de que el abuelo le había hecho perfeccionar la técnica de ventrílocuo, aún tenía una pequeña pica por no haberle hecho una "gran broma" en la mesa, en frente de todas.

-¿Aun deseas hacerle esa broma a Ronnie?- le preguntaba "infraganti" al encontrarla con su álbum de fotos y recuerdos de su "amado hermano", mientras Luan leía en la parte de atrás de lo que ella consideraba esa página como un aval infalible para su competencia.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Quiero que esa puta quede mal en frente de todos, en especial de mi Lincoln, que NADIE, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a tenerlo, solo yo! – respondía enérgicamente Luan, que con su sonrisa algo frívola ya tenía planeada "su arma secreta" al apuntar ciertos bocetos con el dedo índice, lo que esa broma la llamaba "las gaviotas con hambre", aprovechando que están en la playa.

"Dulce pastel" consistía en cuanto abra la puerta del cobertizo, le caería un pequeño baño de cabezas de pescado, justamente el abuelo almacenaba cabezas viejas de pescado para el abono de su pequeño jardín, luego de ello, aprovechando que varias gaviotas se estacionan en el techo del abuelo, el ataque iba a ser infalible, y por ende por los gritos que detonaría Ronnie, toda la familia en general iba a salir, observando la desgracia que iba a caerle.

-¡Me saldrá perfecto, y esta vez no voy a fallar!- Luan lo afirmaba con todo rigor mientras desprendía una que otra carcajada, a su vez Lucy solo se dedicó a suspirar, pues por dentro presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Era el momento perfecto, mientras Luan llenaba un balde con cabezas de pescado, Lucy prefirió ir donde sus varias de sus hermanas, que incluían a Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lincoln, Lynn y la polémica Ronnie estaban jugando en silencio policías y ladrones en la parte delantera de la casa rodante, puesto que el abuelo estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación.

Por otra parte, Lori compartía junto a Leni , Luna y por supuesto Bobby , una película en el viejo, pero aun eficaz televisor del abuelo, efectivamente una Westinghouse del año 1978 , era un rato ameno por parte de los hermanos mientras los adultos descansaban de un día algo pesado, pues los Sres. Loud también habían salido a la playa de la comunidad a dar una vuelta.

-¡Listo! Ahora sí, toca traerlos hasta acá! – calibraba Luan los últimos detalles de su trampa, mientras pensaba como llevarla sin que nadie se entere, aunque luego de tanto gestionar, la idea estaba clara. Lincoln tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que había en el cobertizo, pues nunca había entrado en él. Luan decidió llamar a su hermano a acompañarla a dicho sitio, por ende Ronnie también iba a estar en el sitio.

Rápidamente se volcó a llamarlos para que puedan observar las "maravillas" que tenía el abuelo Loud en su fuerte de madera, aunque la pequeña condición para entrar al cobertizo era que Ronnie Anne entre primero a dicho sitio, con la excusa que "la primera dama debe de entrar primero".

-¡Insisto querida Luan que tu entres primero!- insistía la joven Santiago, que con su cara de asombro estaba sospechando alguna trama de Luan desde un principio.

-¡No, repito que tú la abras de nuevo, debo ser siempre cortés contigo!- insinuaba Luan.

-¡Ya basta, si nadie quiere entrar primero, yo entrare! – abría la puerta el joven Loud, sin pensar que ese bote lleno de cabezas de pescado le caería en la cabeza, dejándole un olor muy desagradable y atrayendo a su vez a todas las gaviotas que estaban rondando por la zona, por consecuencia , correr por todo el patio, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡AYUUUUUUUUUDA, ME PERSIGUEN LAS GAVIOTAS! – era el grito desesperado de Lincoln por liberarse de las aves, mientras cada una de las hermanas corrían a ver lo que pasaba en la parte trasera de la casa rodante.

Mientras llegaban los Sres Loud de su caminata romántica, el caos ya se había formado, incluso levantando al abuelo que desde una ventanita ubicada en su cuarto, observaba todo el tumulto que habían formado los hermanos restante, el Sr. Loud no tardo en explotar, pues además de eso Lily demostraba por su llanto que habían interrumpido su siesta.

¡A ver! ¿Quién carajos fue el causante de todo esto? – preguntaba enérgicamente el Sr. Loud que en su cara se le notaba como si formara parte de la "Ciudad de la Furia".

-¡Luan!- todos la señalaban como la culpable de este hecho, además por lógica, puesto que ella era la única "capaz" de realizar bromas de esta magnitud, mientras la pobre tenía la cabeza gacha al ser culpable y avergonzada por todo esto, además de hacerle tal maroma a la persona menos indicada, el cual era su amado hermanito.

-¡Luan Loud, estas castigada, te vas a la Van hasta que nos vayamos de aquí! – daba su orden el Sr. Loud

-¡Pe-pe-pero!- replicaba Luan.

-¡NO QUIERO PEROS, A LA VAN HE DICHO! – daba su dictamen final el Sr. Loud.

Luan se iba cabizbaja del cobertizo, en la mira de todas sus hermanas e invitados que eran los Santiago , el lugar parecía cortejo fúnebre, mientras a medida que iba caminando, una serie de lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, en señal de derrota, puesto que Ronnie Anne no fue víctima de sus bromas, es más, ella fue víctima de la astucia e intuición de la compañera de Linc.

Lincoln, con olor a pescado podrido se dirigía furioso a bañarse, para poder olvidar el mal sabor de boca que dejo la promesa rota de" no hacer bromas, mucho menos a Ronnie ni nada por el estilo" que dejo su hermana.

Todo volvía a su normalidad, los más pequeños volvían a jugar mientras los jóvenes miraban la maratón de "The Walking Ned" hasta que llegue la hora de partir nuevamente al Hotel donde seguían hospedados.

-¡Me derroto en mi juego, no puede ser posible! ¡Esa puta es más inteligente que yo! ¡Yo tenía que haber ganado!- replicaba Luan en la van, por haber hecho quedar mal a su hermanito y ser castigada.

-¡Pues sí, soy más inteligente que tú, además de tener menos edad…. – respondia Ronnie Anne al escuchar los gritos de Luan en la van, puesto que Lincoln estaba bañándose,aprovecho el tiempo la joven Santiago para hablar "cara a cara" y aclarar asuntos por un lapso de tiempo.


	13. Dia 9-C: Un secreto Revelado

**Día 9-C: "Un secreto revelado"**

 _En este capítulo se empiezan a resolver diferentes enigmas que se dieron en la historia, en la cual lamentablemente el viaje está llegando a su punto final, puesto que los Sres. Loud tienen que volver a sus respectivos empleos._

-Te pregunto de nuevo Luan Loud, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de mí?- preguntó con sus puños cerrados y un ceño fruncido, denotaba algo de furia, por los problemas que ha causado la hermana Loud a lo largo del viaje, desde el incidente del desierto, hasta las bromas fallidas sucedidas recientemente.

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, no eres de la familia, es más, no entiendo por qué has venido acá, ¿Quieres burlarte de mí?, ¡Búrlate, lo lograste, quedé en ridículo!- replico con impotencia Luan , al reconocer su guerra mediática fallida con Ronnie, mientras que la misma seguía esperando una respuesta lógica por parte de la joven comediante, que se negó rotundamente a seguir hablando.

-¿No quieres hablar? Bueno, quizás alguien si va a hablar el día de hoy…. – afirmó con una sonrisa frívola Ronnie Anne, asegurando que el tema se iba a resolver en ese mismo instante, pues daban las siete de la noche, y el retorno a casa era inevitable, debido a que los Sres. Loud debían de volver a sus respectivos trabajos. La chica Santiago tenía un "az" bajo la manga por la necedad de Luan, que por medio de un pequeño silbido referente a la canción "Wind of Change", compuesta por The Scorpions, de la oscuridad se escuchó una voz muy familiar, tanto así que Luan cambio radicalmente su tono de voz….

-Hola Luan, ¿Por qué tan asustada?- se escuchó la voz de Lucy apareciendo entre las tinieblas de los autos de sus respectivos dueños de aquel garaje, el momento fue tomado con un impulso de furia por parte de Luan, que golpeaba con los puños parte de la van, a la cual no podía salía, puesto que el Sr. Loud se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la casa rodante observando que podría suceder.

-¡Que- Mierda- Haces – Aquí – Lucy!- preguntó iracundamente Luan, sin saber los motivos en el cual Lucy se había contactado con Ronnie.

-¿Te recuerdas el chantaje en el cual fui tu esclava durante toda la semana del viaje? Es tiempo de devolver el favor, recuerda que un favor siempre se paga con otro- expresó su desahogo por medio de esas palabras, recordando las presiones por parte de su hermana, que por un "pequeño experimento" de cortarse al estilo emo, vivió un calvario durante todo el viaje, mientras Luan pedía una explicación a Ronnie en lo cual pudo predecir sus bromas.

-¿Solo eso? Luan, eres tan predecible para las bromas, incluso te lo demostré el año anterior en lo cual te devolví la broma que querías que le haga a Lincoln- afirmo Ronnie Anne, a partir de aquel día de April Fools, en el cual también en un pasado aceptó que fue una bravucona, por ende era una profesional en el arte de hacer bromas, mientras Lucy solo se dedicaba a escuchar aquella conversación, que se volvía tensa conforme pasaban los minutos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué le vas a decir a esta? – con la intriga en su mente, Luan siguió con su voto de silencio a Ronnie, mientras de la casa rodante se propuso a salir Lori junto a Bobby, puesto que el mismo había observado algo extraño entre ellas 3 , por lo cual su pequeña hermana estaba involucrada.

-Mamá nos llama a comer, eso te incluye Luan, aunque te advierto que Lincoln está muy enojado- afirmo Lori respecto a su promesa rota respecto al comportamiento de su hermana, además de la broma pesada que le fabricaron accidentalmente a él.

-Vamos todos, hay que sonreír, la Sra. Loud hizo pizza casera- comentó Bobby mientras accedía a abrirle la puerta izquierda de la van a Luan, que se encontraba recluida hasta nueva orden, en lo cual que el Sr. Loud entro a la casa sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Lucy me contó varias cosas, quiero saber si es verdad…- susurró Ronnie a Luan con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras la furia ciega de Luan recaía a Lucy, quien no presto atención alguna a su hermana mayor.

Se escuchó una bella tonada por parte de Luna, quien practicaba una de sus melodías que le enseñó el abuelo para el ambiente que rodeaba a la familia, en especial las peleas familiares que terminaban en disfuncionalidades.

-¡Preparé pizzas, deseo que la disfruten!- dispuso la Sra. Loud que todos los integrantes se sirvan un pedazo antes de partir de nuevo al hostal donde se hospedaron durante todo el viaje, y que por última vez iban a dormir en aquel lugar antes de volver a casa, aunque la cena se encontró deliciosa para la mayoría de los hermanos, hubo ciertas indiferencias por parte del circulo Ronnie-Lincoln-Luan-Lucy-

-¡La pizza está deliciosa mamá!- comentó Lana para animar el ambiente, mientras el abuelo se dispuso a levantarse a entregarle un pequeño presente a cada nieto apenas terminen su merienda.

-¡Mamá, le pusiste una cantidad elevada de carne porcina a la pizza, por ende está algo grasosa, pero no importa, esto está delicioso, además mi cuerpo satura todos esos compuestos , convirtiéndolos en lípidos- Lucy dio un parte científico para decir que la pizza tenía un buen sabor.

Todos terminaron de comer, y la hora de regresar al hotel estaba por llegar, por ende, el abuelo se dirigió a su gaveta especial para darle un respectivo recuerdo de su visita a su casa, en el cual empezó por Lori, que le obsequió un anillo alineado en oro y plata,mientras Leni recibió un traje de baño color celeste Victoria Secret al estilo 1982, una moda indiscutible, puesto que era un objeto imposible de conseguir en la época actual.

-¡Gracias abuelo!- respondieron con un abrazo el total agradecimiento Lori y Leni, sin haberse imaginado todo esos objetos que iban a recibir por parte de él.

-¡Bien, aquí tenemos el primer disco de Rollings Stones en vinil para Luna y 5 libros, entre chiste compactos de la "época dorada de la comedia", tanto latinos como americanos para Luan! – se dirigió a las hermanas para entregarles sus respectivos obsequios, al que lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo por tales detalles que llenaron de alegría su corazón, al especial Luan que pasaba por un momento moralmente terrible por la broma a su "querido y amado" hermano.

-¡Lynn y Lucy, quiero entregarles algo especial!- resaltó el abuelo Loud una pelota de béisbol autografiada por el ex astro de aquel deporte, Dan Marino para su pequeña nieta amante de los deportes, y para su "chica oscura", el obsequio fue "El Almanaque Oscuro", un libro que consiguió el abuelo durante su corto viaje a Praga, realizando una investigación para el gobierno de Checoslovaquia, ahora actual Republica Checa.

-¡Gracias abuelo, suspiro!- fueron las palabras de Lucy que aunque sus emociones no se notaron, el fuerte abrazo junto a Lynn fueron más que suficientes para demostrarle el agradecimiento que le tenían al abuelo.

Lincoln se sorprendió , debido a que las hermanas cronológicamente estaban recibiendo regalos, puesto que el venia antes de Lucy y después de Lynn, aunque el abuelo poco después hizo una seña con la mano propiamente para que tenga paciencia, al parecer algo mucho mejor le esperaba al joven Loud.

-¡Lola, Lana, Lisa, síganme al cobertizo!- fue la orden del abuelo, aparentemente tenía el obsequio de dichas chicas en ese sitio, tanto fue el alboroto que un fuerte grito chillante por parte de Lucy estremecía a los que se encontraban dentro del remolque del abuelo.

En sí, Lisa recibió el telescopio especial obsequiado por el Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, con el que el abuelo trabajó más de 40 años en sus investigaciones y logros, mientras que Lana cargaba en sus manos una pequeña tortuga, para su colección de reptiles y animales en general que tenía consigo en su hogar, finalmente Lola le fue entregado un collar de perlas auténticas, escondido en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Bueno Lincoln, creo que llegó la hora de obsequiarte algo…. – sacó de una caja polvorienta una chaqueta del Servicio Secreto Norteamericano, donde constaba en la parte delantera el apellido Loud, además de varias insignias, entre ellas , La medalla de mención del ejército, por su noble valor de sobrevivir en cautiverio por 2 años en la hostil Corea del Norte.

Un fuerte abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos daban a conocer que el regalo por parte del abuelo fue tan especial, que todos se dedicaron a seguirle la corriente a Lincoln, puesto que era la hora de partir y las nueve rasgaban la frívola noche de Miami, donde debían de regresar al hotel para poder descansar por última vez en dicha ciudad.

-¡Ten! Esto le das a Ronnie mas tarde, es una gran chica y me dio una buena impresión- le colocó el abuelo una pequeña cajita en el pantalón a Lincoln mientras la familia poco a poco se iba despidiendo del abuelo, puesto que lo visitarían nuevamente en un futuro.

Bobby y Ronnie fueron los primeros en salir para poder ingresar a la van , luego de eso los Loud entraron uno a uno para poder acomodarse y no tener problemas, aunque eso era más ilógico que Leni inteligente, puesto que la misma se golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza al momento de entrar.

El abuelo sonrió fuera de su casa, mientras el Sr. Loud se propuso a prender el automóvil, para arrancar con la ida al hotel, por ende descansar de un largo y pesado día de calidad con el abuelo, que seguía siendo el anciano más querido para la familia, unos se dedicaron a descansar durante el trayecto, mientras la Sra. Loud puso música de fondo para tranquilizar completamente el ambiente.

-Antes de dormir, Ronnie y yo tenemos cosas pendientes contigo….- fue la advertencia de Lincoln, deseando aclarar el odio sumiso que tenía su hermana en contra de Ronnie Anne, lo debía de ser esclarecido con total veracidad, Luan tuvo la cabeza gacha durante todo el trayecto de vuelta hasta llegar nuevamente al hostal donde se encontraban hospedados desde que se pisaron tierras Floridanas.

El Sr. Loud estacionó la van en una esquina del hostal, mientras todos los chicos, empezando por Leni, esta vez afortunada por haber tomado asiento en "el punto dulce", la única desventaja de tan buen lugar, era "quien portase el puesto dulce, deberá abandonarlo apenas termine un viaje o paseo" , dispuesto por la Sra Loud y aprobado unánimemente por las hermanas y Lincoln, luego de aquello, los hombres bajaron las cargas poco a poco , Ronnie Anne se la mostraba muy relajada , aunque Luan la observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué tendrá en mente esa zorra?- rondó en la mente la idea de Luan de un parte malévolo por parte de la joven Ronnie Anne, a pesar de que fue una de las personas más molestas en el acto del bullyng.

Todos decidieron subir al segundo piso donde se encontraba el cuarto, sus respectivos obsequios por parte del abuelo, que conservó tales regalos para su futura generación, se echó cada una a la cama, con el "Almanaque Oscuro" en sus manos, Lucy esperaba el momento en el cual Lincoln debía de conocer varias cosas, desde el odio infantil de Ronnie, hasta los problemas que se han dado en el transcurso del viaje.

Lincoln se lo notó con una seriedad más congruente de lo normal, esperando que todos los integrantes de la familia realicen sus respectivas necesidades y se preparen para irse a descansar, una vez sucedido esto, Lincoln se dedicó a empezar su plan que había puesto en marcha con su salida sigilosa del cuarto junto a Ronnie, lo que Luan se percata, también los sigue, para ver cuál era el rumbo de los dos chicos, emboscándola en una esquina del hostal, aproximadamente a unos 200 metros del cuarto de los Loud.

-¡Ahora sí, quiero que me digas que carajos tienes en contra de Ronnie Anne Santiago! ¡DIME!- corrió una furia ciega por parte de Lincoln que no se detuvo a interrogarla, mientras que Santiago observó lo que era "el torbellino Lincoln", un fenómeno emocional que se activa solo si Lincoln viene arrastrando una serie de acontecimientos que lo llevan a una furia sin escrúpulos.

-Pero no tengo nada que decirme hermanito….- negó Luan la comunicación, puesto que Lincoln empezaba cada vez más propenso a volverse iracundo.

-¡Espera Linc!- detuvo Ronnie por un momento a Lincoln.

-¡PERRA, NO LE DIGAS ASI A MI HERMANO!- fue la reacción enojada de Luan.

Lincoln se quedó sin ideas al ver la repulsión de su hermana sin remedio, hasta que cierta persona apareció de la oscuridad con una pequeña libreta en sus manos, se notaba nerviosismo por parte de Lucy, que tenía uno de los bienes más preciados de su hermana Luan.

Anteriormente, Lucy no aguantaba el martirio que le hizo pasar Luan, una vez curadas todas las cicatrices por aquella "travesura" por ese programa de televisión, Lucy decidió ayudar a Ronnie por medio de cartas nocturnas lo que estaba pasando respecto al "odio" que tenía una respecto a Luan en contra de ella, sin especificarle el nombre, puesto que la joven gótica por medio de acertijos y poemas ayudó incansablemente a la joven Santiago, en busca de explicaciones que den el por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

-¡Espera….. ¿De dónde mierda sacaste mi Libro especial?- pregunto Luan mientras su furia impotente aumentaba poco a poco, sin contar que Lincoln la sostuvo por un buen tiempo.

-Digamos que lo dejaste tirado en la van- concluyó Lucy entregándole el libro a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué demonios es ese libro? – expresó Lincoln su intriga mientras Ronnie le echaba un ojo a dicho álbum.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LEERLO ZORRA DE MIERDA, NO TIENES DERECHO! – fueron las declaraciones de una hermana que comenzó a perder la cordura.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASI A MI RONNIE!- reclamó iracundo Linc.

Mientras Ronnie y Lucy empezaban a observar la pieza fotográfica más importante de Luan, Lincoln alcanzó a leer el título principal del libro, donde constaban las aventuras de la niñez y sueños que quería cumplir el joven comediante con su hermano, a quien lo consideraba "su querido y amado hermano".

-Pienso que deberías de ver esto Lincoln- invitó Lucy a observar ciertas fotos y deseos que su hermana tenía en mente para él, desde una hermosa hermandad hasta un gran casamiento en el palacio Notre Dame, en Paris , Francia.

Soltando a Luan, Lincoln se percató que su hermana estaba enamorada de ella, ahí pudo entender el porqué de su comportar en contra de Ronnie, mientras Luan empañó rápidamente sus ojos de lágrimas expresando su amor, por medio de un beso que Lincoln alcanzó a esquivar …..

-¿Mi hermana enamorada de mí? Ya no sé qué pensar… Me voy a la cama – con una cara frívola se notaba la confusión que había causado Luan, que lanzó una marcha al balcón del hotel, con una resignación absoluta en su ser.

-Más caótico este viaje no puede ser…. – concluyó Lucy, acompañando a Ronnie nuevamente al cuarto a descansar, puesto que al día siguiente, el viaje de vacaciones estaba llegando a su recta final con el viaje de regreso a casa.

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, cabe recalcar que estoy dándole ciertos detalles para que tenga un buen final, de antemano gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia._

 _Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo._


	14. Dia 10 : Ajuste de Cuentas

**DIA 10: "AJUSTE DE CUENTAS"**

 _Penúltimo episodio de mi fic, recalco que aquí he atado todos los cabos sueltos, para darle un buen final en los próximos días y sin más preámbulos, deseo que les guste._

-¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien?- Fue la pregunta de Ronnie, notando que el joven Loud se encontraba completamente confundido junto a Lucy, luego del acto bochornoso , pero a la vez sincero por parte de su hermana Luan, que se encontraba en la terraza del hotel.

-¿No crees que deberías de hablar con Luan?- Lucy propuso esa opción para poder aclarar mejor las cosas, por la serie de acontecimientos que sucedieron en aquel lugar del hotel, mientras se encontraban acostados prensando que se debía hacer en esta situación tan apoyó la noción con la intención de acompañar a aquel joven que tenía el peso de una hermana completamente enamorada de él, cosa que no era normal en la familia.

Luego de un profundo silencio y de tanto meditarlo, Lincoln decidió definitivamente a arreglar dicha situación que se le presento muy incómoda, sin antes darle un abrazo de ánimos y agradecimiento a su pequeña hermana Lucy, quien fue la mártir en esta enredada historia por el papel de "títere e informante" a manos de Luan por un secreto que no deseaba que fuese revelado, en este caso, sus cortes en las piernas que sanaron con el tiempo, pero en su interior, quedaba marcada una cicatriz profunda por parte de su hermana que la utilizó varias veces durante el viaje, desde realizar poemas forzados, escuchar y aguantar berrinches hacia Ronnie Anne, e incluso revisar en las cosas de los jóvenes si se encontraba alguna anomalía en aquellos equipajes.

-Me hubiera gustado que me hayas dicho todo desde un inicio, quizás hubiera hecho algo- comento Linc mientras un fuerte abrazo entre hermanos se sintió, para luego resolver este grave problema, que sin nada de prisa, se levantó de la cama para poderse dirigir al lugar donde Luan , la cual se encontraba con su pequeño álbum de fotos y poemas escritos por su hermana, mientras se escuchaban unos pasos por las escaleras metálicas que eran parte de la infraestructura que unían el segundo piso con la terraza.

-¿Por qué Luan, por qué? – preguntó Lincoln mientras emprendió a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, que no pudo contener las lágrimas por tan gesto de su amado hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste el único que me prestaste atención? ¿Por qué eres el único que se ríe de mis chistes? ¿Por qué eres el que me prestó toda su atención y amabilidad en ese proyecto del volcán en el cual nadie me ayudó? – fueron las palabras de Luan, que se abalanzaba nuevamente a su hermano, a lo cual le demostró todo su álbum de fotos y poemas.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que le hiciste a Lucy estuvo mal, verdad? – introdujo Lincoln.

-Sí, lo sé, todo por mi estupidez…..- respondió Luan.

Ronnie Anne subió sigilosamente la terraza para observar cómo se encontraban los hermanos, mientras Lucy se dispuso a dormir luego de una ajetreada noche, donde debían conversar los hermanos Loud en una situación que se notaba incomoda ,inclusive para cualquiera.

-¿Sabes que somos hermanos, verdad? Por ende no podemos estar juntos querida hermana- replico Lincoln al ver la cara de desazón por parte de su hermana, que no asimilaba la indirecta que Linc le estaba diciendo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Pero? ¿Y mis sueños de estar contigo? – preguntó desesperada Luan.

-Yo te quiero, pero como mi hermana Luan, además mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, y fue la persona que traje de invitada especial a este viaje, y eso tú lo sabes muy bien mi querida Luan- Lincoln terminó con su rutina de parafrasear y calmar mientras Ronnie Anne se encontraba aun en las escaleras, esperando el momento exacto para poder acompañar a ambos hermanos.

-Tu sabes Lincoln que soy persuasiva y no me rindo, además, no sé qué le viste de bueno a Ronnie Anne Santiago- insistió Luan.

-¡TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!- exclamo con iras Lincoln, mientras llamaba a Ronnie, sabiendo que se encontraba en las escaleras, mientras escuchaba el meollo del asunto, por ende la invito a sentar en el lado derecho de él.

Luan no tardó nuevamente en expresar su ira, preguntando que hacia nuevamente ella en aquel lugar, sin contar todas las cosas que debían de expresarse esa misma noche.

-¿Le dices tú, o le digo yo? – preguntó sigilosamente al oído Ronnie.

-Más vale que se lo diga yo, no quiero tener más problemas contigo querida.- Lincoln pudo contener el nerviosismo que transmitía poco a poco la joven Santiago.

-¿Qué mierda me tratan de decir? ¡HABLEN!- se impacientó Luan al escuchar los susurros sospechosos de que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Quiero que te calmes! ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Ronnie es mi novia, mi chica!- fueron las palabras de Lincoln mientras que la joven comediante quedaba atónita por tal declaraciones por parte de su hermano que era considerado "el amor de su vida", mientras Ronnie la observó detenidamente, pues en la cara de Luan se notaba desprecio, ira y profunda frustración.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto Lincoln Loud, tu eres mi hermano!- exclamo Luan.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, somos hermanos, de sangre, y nada más… Y alégrate, eres la primera en saber que Ronnie es mi novia.- concluyo Lincoln, invitando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar a descansar , pues el día de partir de Miami inicio hace 2 horas y Luan, Lincoln y Ronnie se encontraban descansando.

Mientras se retiraban agarrados de la mano Ronnie y Lincoln, Luan se resignó, con mucha tristeza no asimilaba las palabras de su hermano, pero al ver la realidad, no tuvo más remedio que simplemente aceptar la invitación de descansar por parte de su hermano, que se la esperaba en la parte inferior del hotel, donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

-Tendré que guardarte como un recuerdo vacío, en el cual mi alma seguirá amándote, y tu recuerdo seguirá, mi amado hermanito….. – aceptó rotundamente su derrota mientras guardaba nuevamente aquel álbum en la parte inferior de su falda, observando al cielo, seguía a la ya joven pareja.

-¡ESPEREN!- gritó Luan en señal de que se detengan Lincoln y Ronnie, los cuales se encontraban en las escaleras.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Luan? – preguntó Lincoln con cara de pocos amigos, puesto que ya tenía mucho sueño en ese mismo lapso que Ronnie.

-¡Solo prométeme que vas a cuidar muy bien de mi Linc, por favor Ronnie!- exclamó Luan.

-¡Claro, después de todo, el me cuida a mí!- sonrió Ronnie mientras se dirigía a darle un apretón de manos a la joven comediante, que después de todo, recapacitó en un corto periodo de tiempo con respecto a lo que sucedió en todo el viaje.

Un simple apretón de manos se convirtió en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Luan y Ronnie, finalizando así una rivalidad que ella mismo inició por sus locos celos, aunque después de todo no se iba a dar por vencido por su "amor imposible".

-Te voy a esperar hasta lo ultimó, tenlo por seguro mi amado hermano…..- fueron los pensamientos de Luan, que a pesar de todo, no daba su brazo a torcer, pues este amor lo consideraba "único y especial". Se contemplaba la cara de tranquilidad por parte de Luan al ver a su hermano feliz y tranquilo por el actuar de ella, pero después de todo, el interior ardía de ira debido a la persona que su hermano la tenía de pareja no era ella.

Luego de esta serie de acontecimientos, los 3 jóvenes se dirigieron a dormir, sin hacer ruido entraron al dormitorio y empezaron a cerrar poco a poco los ojos para poder reconciliar un poco de sueño.

-¿Dónde estaban?- fue Lori la que preguntó, debido al ruido que hizo la puerta, debido a que ella tiene el "sueño ligero" y cualquier cosa que entre o sale, podía escuchar.

-Fuimos a tomar nuevos aires, porque este está muy viejo, Jaja, Entiendes? – Luan respondió con un chiste sin gracia.

-Estuvimos en la terraza arreglando algunos asuntos- complemento Lincoln.

-Entiendo, ahora vayan a dormir- daba por terminado el sermón propuesto por Lori.

El sol apareció, por ende era la hora de levantarse, y sin tiempo que perder, el Sr. Loud se dirigió como siempre a todos los participantes de este viaje que debían de levantarse temprano para salir lo más pronto posible de aquella ciudad que le dio a la familia desde una cálida salida a la playa, compras y una visita al abuelo, hasta problemas consecuencia de los celos de una hermana completamente enamorada de su propio hermano, al cual deseaba completamente a una persona , el cual lo comprendía perfectamente.

-¡Apuren chicos, estoy con ansias de conducir y no quiero salir tarde!- fueron las palabras del Sr. Loud al apurar a la familia, que poco a poco alistaba sus maletas para emprender el viaje de retorno, desde Lisa empacando sus cosas en su maleta con doble fondo , en el cual guardaba de un lado su ropa , y del otro fondo sus experimentos y otros instrumentos referentes a la ciencia, las gemelas Lana y Lola con su "maleta doble", que consistía en una maleta a medias, separada por una liga gruesa de color gris, donde el fondo de color rosa era referente a Lola y del otro lado, de color Azul a Lana respectivamente.

-¡Lynn, ayúdame con mi libro!- Lucy pidió de favor que "por la fuerza" pueda ingresar el libro que le obsequio el abuelo Loud en la maleta de color negro, mientras la propia Lynn ya tenía lista su maleta para el viaje, aunque un poco desordenada, pues se notaban varias prendas que quedaban en el camino, aunque Luna ayudo a guardar el resto en su maleta color púrpura, junto con su guitarra, que la acompañó durante todo el trayecto.

-Lincoln, este vestido se me va a dañar muy rápido, el abuelo me regaló un vestido con la etiqueta "M" de malo- replicó Leni al ver la etiqueta de su vestido nuevo.

-Leni, eso quiere decir "médium"….- respondió Lincoln conforme a la pregunta de su hermana.

Mientras Lori y Bobby guardaban sus respectivas cosas en una maleta aparte, Luan se encontraba ayudando a Ronnie a guardar sus cosas, mientras charlaban entre sí, irónicamente de lo que no hicieron durante todo el viaje, se lo realizaba al momento de retornar a casa, junto a la vista de felicidad a la cual Lincoln apreciaba, todo se iba arreglando.

-Pienso que deberías buscar nuevas rutinas para tus actos- Así es, ya estoy buscando para las próximas animaciones- fueron parte del dialogo que compartieron Luan y Ronnie al guardar sus cosas en conjunto.

Una vez todo empacado, los hombres se dirigieron a guardar las maletas en la parte superior de la van , mientras el resto de los viajeros se encaminaban a desayunar para un largo viaje, en el cual consistía panqueques envueltos en tocino, con un gran jugo de naranja, todo a cargo del hotel que les daba la despedida con tremendo buffet luego de 3 días de estancia en aquel lugar que acogió a todos los Loud y Santiago.

-Debo felicitarte Bobby, eres una buena persona con mi hija, en un principio pensé que eras desagradable y no eras buena influencia para mi hija, mis disculpas por esos pensamientos….- fueron las palabras de un padre que se disculpaba con Bobby mientras subían las maletas al auto.

-Gracias Sr. Loud- Bobby no tuvo palabras para responderle al padre de su novia, mientras un apretón de manos e ida al lobby para poder desayunar lo decía todo respecto al respeto que otorgaba el Sr. Loud a Bobby.

Pasaron los minutos, y conforme iba ello, habían terminado de desayunar, entre risas y buenas vibras, los viajantes se despedían del hotel, y por ende, todos empezaron a embarcar al auto, en donde esta vez el punto Dulce le toco a Luan, puesto que luego de unas vacaciones algo "difíciles", esta vez podía sonreír luego de su arreglo amigable con la que consideraba su enemiga, Ronnie Anne. Esto no quería decir que el amor de ella por su hermano se desvanecía, puesto que su álbum con conservo con total afecto, incluso se atrevió a seguir de cerca la relación de su hermano.

-Tú eres mío, esta vez solo te presto amado hermano…. – retumbó en la mente de Luan a cada momento mientras observaba a su hermano sigilosamente agarrados de la mano para que nadie note su relación.

-¿Todos a bordo? Entonces este auto se va de aquí- fueron las palabras del Sr. Loud al dar la orden de salida , mientras que todos se encontraban realizando diferentes hobbies, curiosamente sin ningún tipo de caos, desde Lily interactuando con unas llaves de juguete, Lisa leyendo "Astrofísica 2" , libro que le entregó el abuelo Loud.

-¡Qué gran libro, ya sé a quién heredé esta inteligencia! - susurró Lisa mientras observaba la teoría del campo gravitacional, en cuanto a Leni se encontraba dibujando algunos bocetos para su línea de ropa que había observado algunos modelos en Miami, sorpresivamente las gemelas Lana y Lola se encontraban dormidas, mientras Lucy, con una sonrisa en su rostro escribía un poema relativamente al viaje que vivieron, incluyendo las cosas buenas y malas.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, puesto que no hubo ningún inconveniente hasta llegar a la frontera de Florida con Alabama, al cual luego de más de 7 horas de viaje, los pasajeros se desembarcaron en la pequeña ciudad de Cuberland, para dedicarse a descansar, puesto que el tiempo era el enemigo de los Sres Loud, debían regresar lo más pronto posible al hogar.

El ambiente se tornó algo melancólico, puesto que ya al día siguiente la rutina empezaba nuevamente con la vuelta a la casa, cosa que también compartían los Santiago, que habían pasado gratos momentos a los que consideraban "su segunda familia" a los Loud respectivamente.

Un pequeño hostal llamado "The Seeker" fue el lugar perfecto para hospedarse, ni siquiera se desembarcaron las maletas debido a que una persona se encontraba como guardia de seguridad a las afueras de dicho lugar. Luego de una excelente cena en familia, los Loud se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación para poder descansar, entre todo esto, comentaron varias cosas del viaje, además de extrañar de lleno su hogar.

-¡Cielos, extraño mi laboratorio!- comentó Lisa mientras observaba a Lana degustar un sándwich de pescado y mayonesa, a lo que se notaba en un pequeño círculo a Lincoln, Ronnie, Leni, Lori, Luan y Bobby compartiendo sus experiencias en este viaje.

-¿Qué dices tú Luan, te gustó el viaje? – preguntó Lori.

-Digamos que si, después de todo, casi todos logramos lo que queríamos…. – fueron las palabras de Luan al referirse a su experiencia, mientras Lincoln la observó nuevamente con intriga luego de esas declaraciones, mientras Luna tocaba "Sweet Home Alabama" en su guitarra, pedido especial del Sr. Loud.

 _Con esto , además del próximo capítulo doy por finalizado este fic, ha sido una buena experiencia compartiendo esta historia , en lo cual recalco que ha sido recibida con gran apogeo, quizás no sean grandes éxitos como "La Familia del Caos" o "Requiem por un Loud", pero mi objetivo aquí es entretenerme y poder entregarle una cosa aceptable al lector, de sobremanera agradezco de antemano a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de seguirme, quizás salgan más fics conforme a este, pero por el momento, GRACIAS TOTALES POR SU ATENCION A ESTE PEQUEÑO TOPOGRAFO._

 _Atte: TonyPresidio_


	15. Dia 11: Un trayecto inconcluso

**Día 11: "Un trayecto inconcluso"**

 _ **Buenas con todos, este es mi último capítulo de este fic, el cual fue prácticamente mis primeros trabajos en este fandom, el cual estoy muy agradecido por su acogida, desde amigos que he conocido hasta valores de personas que les he cogido afecto.**_

 _ **Agradezco a mmunocan, quien desde un principio promocionó este fic, aunque lo deje en el abandono por algunas razones, además de todos los lectores que se atreven a darles una pequeña leída a mis fics, les agradezco infinitamente, también a los amigos que han estado desde un principio conmigo, se les agradece.**_

Sonó la alarma, aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana, pues el trayecto final para el viaje debía de seguir su rumbo, en especial el Sr. Loud, quien estaba consciente que al día siguiente se le acabarían todas sus vacaciones que tuvo junto a toda su familia, además de los hermanos Santiago, quienes vivieron una experiencia inigualable , desde alegrías en familia, hasta pequeños roces con una de las hermanas, quien tuvo durante todo el trayecto varios problemas con Luan, la cual sentía un afecto especial por su hermano Lincoln.

-¡A despertar!- fue la expresión del Sr. Loud al dar orden de levantar a toda la tropa, quien estaba aún soñolienta de ese gran trayecto que tuvieron que pasar la familia en la "Vainzilla", nombre bautizado años atrás por la fuerza y velocidad de un dinosaurio respecto a aquella van del año 1998, que aun daba cátedra en las carreteras del país.

Todos los integrantes, quienes viajaron durante más de trece días en una maratónica vuelta de las gélidas tierras Royal Woods , Michigan a las cálidas costas de Miami, Florida, sin contar con las ciudades de Orlando y otras en general que estuvieron en paso de los Louds.

-Todo tiene su final- fueron las palabras algo desmotivadoras por parte de Lisa, quien estuvo consciente que faltaba poco para llegar nuevamente al hogar, quien a través de su GPS, durante todo el trayecto fue la guía de la familia, sin contar a Luna, la cual fue artífice de varias canciones que mantuvieron de buenos ánimos a más de uno en la familia.

-¡Suelta la cobija Lana!- parte de las quejas que empezó a exclamar Lola, pues esto era normal entre las gemelas, quienes tuvieron muchas disputas por cosas vanas, desde pedazos de sándwiches, hasta el cuarto de soda que sobraba en las botellas de medio litro que compartían, todo se notó en ambiente de paz, incluso Luan, quien tuvo varios arranques de celos en contra de Ronnie Anne, quien solo guardaba silencio por aquellos momentos tensos que vivió con la pequeña comediante, la cual sin problema alguno la saludó con un grato abrazo.

-Si hoy acaba el verano, ¿Entonces mañana es otoño?- preguntó Leni, al recibir varios mensajes, los cuales avisaban al día siguiente se retomaban nuevamente las clases, luego de las vacaciones de verano. Bobby, quien empezó a bajar poco a poco las maletas junto a Lincoln y el Sr. Loud al auto familiar, estuvieron conscientes que el viaje llegaba a su fin, pero a la vez recordaron los buenos momentos que se pasaron con la familia, desde el agitado día en Orlando, las paradas que hubieron en los diferentes hostales y comida variada que pudieron degustar.

Luan por su parte, decidió llevarla al lobby principal del hostal a Ronnie Anne, el cual cargaba consigo su álbum de fotos, donde constaban todos los momentos con su amado hermanito, algunas hojas rasgadas en las cuales constaban varios poemas hechos por Lucy, desde aquel nefasto trato en el cual debía de escribir varios poemas para Luan, debido a la travesura que hizo antes del viaje.

-Quiero demostrarte algo- susurró Luan mientras rebuscaba en sus recortes un objeto nada común.

-Que bonitas fotos, se ven muy felices- expresó su alegría Ronnie, mientras su expresión facial empezó a cambiar de manera drástica, pues Luan al final de su cuaderno, en un orificio , al parecer hecho por un cuaderno, se encontraba una bala, aparentemente de un arma Magnum.

-Seré directa, quiero que cuides a Lincoln, no le harás daño- Luan fue clara y concisa, al expresarle que debería de cuidarlo y no hacerle daño, hasta que el destino depare otra cosa, caso contrario, esa bala iba a dirigirse a su cabeza, pues afirmó que tenía un arma que la robó a un vecino, el cual era cazador nato de alces, el cual la pequeña comediante le ofreció tres shows gratuitos como mimo, bufón y payaso en su respectivo orden. Los dos primeros shows fueron para estudiar de forma simultánea la casa, una vez encontrado el sitio de las armas, las cuales estaban escondidas en una gran caja.

-Encontré más de setenta armas de diferentes calibres- siguió relatando, al descubrir que aquel hombre, era un traficante de armas, el cual para comprar el silencio de aquella joven, debía de ser astuto. Desde juguetes para sus actos, hasta dinero en efectivo que llegaban a la cantidad de tres mil dólares, la pequeña comediante no quiso más que una pequeña arma.

Aquel hombre, algo intrigado, pero a la vez convencido, decidió enseñarle todo su arsenal, el cual escogió una Magnum color plateado.

-¿Y que hace una adolescente con un arma?- se pregunta aquel traficante de armas, quien envolvió aquella arma en papel periódico para que no se note, que una chica de catorce años tenía en su poder un arma.

-Sencillo, para que nadie pueda tocar a mi amado- fueron las palabras de Luan, al recibir el arma de aquel sujeto, que considerando la situación, también le entrego una bala, la cual la ha tenido guardada desde ese entonces en el álbum de fotos. El arma se la guardó en una gaveta, la cual decía "vomito", para que así nadie pueda sospechar que en la casa Loud había un arma de fuego.

Luan sacó la bala de aquel hueco, para empezar a jugar silenciosamente con ella, rosando por la cabeza de Ronnie Anne, quien se encontraba algo asustada, pero con la consigna que no iba a causar más problemas por aquellos celos que tenía Luan hacia Ronnie, así que solo se dejó llevar por el momento que la comediante tarareaba algunas canciones de circo mientras aquella bala iba de arriba para abajo.

-¡Ronnie! ¡Luan! Ya nos vamos- fue un grito, proclamado por Lincoln, el cual estaba buscando a aquellas chicas, quienes se encontraban en un pequeño pabellón del lobby del hostal. El joven Loud se percató de algunas cosas extrañas en el sitio, desde el rostro de Ronnie que notaba algo de temor, Luan, quien hizo una pequeña risa malévola, además de aquel álbum , el cual Lincoln estaba consciente de lo que contenía, sin hacer muchos comentarios, les explicó a las chicas que el viaje iba a tomar su recta final.

-¡Gracias Linc!- fueron las palabras de Ronnie, mientras un beso en la mejilla dado por ella sonrojó a Lincoln, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Luan, quien a pesar de la tregua que tenían aquellas chicas la pequeña comediante empezó a tomar un color rojizo, el cual denotaba furia, además esta vez el sentimiento a su hermano iba a ser el mismo, esta vez con sigilo y mayor vigilancia, debido a que el amor de su vida se encontraba con otra persona, además de dejarle claro el parámetro.

-Ya lo sabes- fue lo último que dijo Luan respecto al cuidado que debería tener Ronnie con Lincoln al momento de tratarlo, mientras se dirigían a desayunar, pues eran las únicas que no desayunaron con la familia.

Luego de un gran desayuno, en que consistió de huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de melón, todos estaban listos para nuevamente zarpar a las carreteras del país, y seguir con el trayecto final del viaje, el cual el Sr. Loud dio la pauta de enumerarse para saber si faltaba alguien, cosa que no tuvieron problemas, todas las maletas estaban en su respectivo lugar.

Esta vez la afortunada de estar en el "puesto dulce" fue Lynn, quien anhelaba estar en ese sitio desde que el viaje inició. Una vez todos en el auto, el Sr. Loud decidió que Lori conduzca el último trayecto, considerando que debía de tomar experiencia al momento de conducir en una carretera interestatal, además con diecisiete años, y tomando en cuenta también su actitud con sus hermanos, decidió hacerlo.

-¡Bobby, serás su copiloto!- Rita Loud expresó mientras bajaba del auto, para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba sentado el joven Santiago. Bajo "Dream On" de Aerosmith, que sonaba en el estéreo de la van, el auto emprendió su rumbo a Royal Woods, donde Lori debía de estar atenta durante más de seis horas.

Pasaron poco a poco los kilómetros, en el cual, desde juego de manos con las gemelas, un libro el cual estuvo leyendo Lisa, música de rock en el reproductor de música de Luna, una buena siesta por parte de Luan, Lincoln conversando de deportes con Ronnie y Lynn, los señores Loud recordaban el grato momento que vivieron el día que dejaron a los chicos solos en aquel hostal de Miami, todo fluía con normalidad en la pequeña van de los Loud.

Luan despertó de su siesta, pero no le gustó lo que estaba observando, pues estaban dormidos tanto Lincoln como Ronnie juntos, tomados del dedo meñique, aunque luego una lágrima derramó sobre su mejilla, pues vio la expresión de su amado hermano, una sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy segura que te tratará bien la puerca esta, estoy segura….- en su mente se dijo varias veces, también al acordarse de la advertencia que le hizo en el hotel, mientras los kilómetros avanzaron, la familia decidió hacer varias cosas en el trayecto, desde almorzar en un establecimiento de comida rápida, hasta recargar gasolina, los integrantes de la van se alegraron al entrar al estado de Michigan, pues solo quedaban aproximadamente de dos a tres horas para poder llegar a Royal Woods.

-¿Ya llegamos?- fue la pregunta que cada cinco minutos invadió el auto por parte de Lana, quien estaba desesperada por llegar, hasta que luego de aproximadamente dos horas y media de haber ingresado a Michigan, Lori dio un aviso que ya habían llegado a Royal Woods, pues la algarabía se hizo notar en toda la van, tanto así que Lily se levantó con un mal humor, cosa que la llevo al llanto incesable, el cual Rita tuvo que controlarla con su chupón.

Una vez en la pequeña ciudad, la van llegó a la residencia Loud, punto final del cual partieron hace aproximadamente doce días atrás, pues esta vez el trayecto había terminado , por ende , los varones optaron por bajar las cosas de la van para llevarlas a su respectivo sitio, el cual cada hermana debía de arreglar sus cosas.

Lincoln, por su parte, luego de bajar las cosas junto con Bobby, el Sr. Loud decidió llevarlos a su respectivo hogar para que puedan recibirlos sus padres, puesto que estuvieron por casi dos semanas fuera de su ciudad. Una vez en sus hogares, los Santiago se dirigieron a su habitación, el cual Ronnie estuvo ordenando su pesada maleta, entre ropa sucia y varias cosas, encontró una pequeña, pero intrigante sobre, en cual estaba escrito con esfero color negro, el cual el mensaje fue algo aterrador para la pequeña Ronnie.

¡CUIDALO, O TE ASESINO!

-Con cariño, Luan, la futura esposa de Lincoln.

Ronnie simplemente decidió no vociferar sobre la carta de Luan, optó por botarla al pequeño tacho de basura que se encontraba en su cuarto, con un silencio profundo, puso algo de música, mientras pensó varias veces si lo que le había dicho Luan respecto al arma era verdad.

-No creo que una chica de catorce años tenga un arma- fueron las palabras de Ronnie, mientras se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha.

Mientras en la casa Loud, aprovechando que Luna se fue a bañar, Luan se encerró en aquel cuarto, sacando la pequeña arma que efectivamente guarda en la gaveta "vómitos" , para poderla limpiar, luego de casi dos semanas de ausencia, y bajo una misma oración, limpiaba con un pequeño pañuelo de trucos, aquella arma.

-Si lo lastimas, te mato, si lo lastimas te mato…..- repitió Luan varias veces mientras reía como una desquiciada, antes que unos pasos se oyeran, a su vez la puerta empezó a sonar.

-¿Luan, estas bien?- fue la pregunta que Luna le hizo a su hermana.

-¡Si hermanita, estoy muy bien!- fueron las palabras de Luan, mientras guardaba el arma para que nadie note absolutamente nada.

FIN

 _ **Con esto, termino el primer fic que relativamente lo dejé en el abandono hace tiempo, por la falta de ideas, les aseguro que con este capítulo, veré si hago otro fanfiction sobre la continuación de esta temática. Agradezco de sobremanera a todos aquellos que han leído mis historias, les doy millón gracias, pues con este fic, ya son dos los que he finalizado, aunque me quedan dos más por culminar y un sinnúmero de ideas, se los agradezco, además de los colegas tanto de fanarts como de fanfictions de esta bonita serie que me arrancan más de una sonrisa, sin más preámbulo, GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
